Dragonclaw
by The Marauders
Summary: Destiny is a fickle thing, and Link finds himself struggling with its will everyday. Princess Zelda's in danger due to an ancient, tyrannical law, but Link needs a fresh paradigm before he can save the day. Malon-Link pairing. By Moony.
1. Link Dragonclaw!

Dragonclaw

By Sienna Moony

Chapter One

Link Dragonclaw!

Soft candelight flickered from the wooden table, the glow illuminating the faces of the two young women who sat on either side. They were Reyna – the young, beloved queen of Hyrule – and her trusted counselor, Impa. Reyna tucked a curling strand of red-blond hair behind one elongated ear, her blue eyes looking as red as Impa's in the light of the candles as they flicked from one object to the next – a chair, a portrait on the wall, her fingernails – to keep from having to look Impa in the eye.

"I will leave tonight," Impa said sternly, as if already guessing her mistress's thoughts. Reyna took a deep breath, unable to blink for fear of releasing tears.

"No, Impa. I don't think you will." Reyna's voice shook as she stood from her spot at the table, her eyes finally resting on the faces of her twin children, their small forms tucked into the blankets of their crib.

"Your Majesty," the deep, clear voice echoed through the room, though she spoke in barely more than a whisper. Reyna lifted her head and looked over at the shining, loyal red eyes of her Sheikah companion.

"Your Majesty," she repeated, "I must leave as soon as possible." She insisted, still not catching on to Reyna's intentions. The queen bit her lip, her insides bubbling.

"I think I should go." She finally managed, softly. She felt her will crumbling as soon as she said it, and silently prayed that Impa would argue against it. One of her children – Zelda – shifted in her sleep and Reyna clasped the edge of their crib, her knuckles whitening.

"I _know_ I should go," she corrected.

"Your Majesty, I do not think that is wise." Impa said, calmly. Impa never raised her voice. Reyna shook her head, smiling wistfully.

"It's right, Impa. They're already watching you. If I leave, he won't expect it, and I'll have a head start. Besides, he wants me dead. If I stay, he'll find some way of killing me, and then the children will never know the truth." She reached over to the crib, grabbing a blanket and eyeing her daughter thoughtfully. "If you stay, hiding in the shadows, he'll suspect you of being nothing more than a nurse maid."

Impa nodded, knowing it was true. In fact, she'd always known, ever since Reyna had relayed her vision regarding her children, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. The queen had been her friend since their youth, and now they would have to say goodbye. She watched as Reyna reached towards her son, caressing his tiny forehead with her hand lovingly. After a moment, she turned to her daughter, scooping her up in her arms. Zelda moaned in her sleep, but did not wake.

"Your majesty," Impa shook her head, reaching out to take Zelda from the Queen. For a moment Reyna held on tightly, afraid to let her daughter go, but Impa gently took the child without any harm being done. "You must take your son. Zelda will have your gift of sight. She will know what to do if she stays here."

Reyna's eyes returned to her other child, her forehead creased, and she nodded. She didn't need to ask how Impa knew. She just did.

She took her son and left.

Reyna had been right to go. If Impa had left, the guards would have been alerted by the other maids, and she would have been found and killed by morning. Reyna, however, left under the cover of darkness, the only sign of her departure a single tear on her husband's forehead, left as she kissed him goodbye. It took them a week to catch Reyna, as she headed south-east with her son, into the forests. When she heard their cries behind her, she hid her child beneath the root of an old tree, his small form protected only by a heavy blanket and an old sword that she put by his side. His blue eyes watched her as she turned the other way, her figure fading into the distance, leading the guards astray.

As their swords clashed down on her, tearing away at her life, the trees seemed to close and block the noises of her death, keeping it away from the child. The only sounds were the echoes of her final plea among the branches.

"Forest spirits, this boy will save us all! Protect my son, Link Dragonclaw!"


	2. Destiny's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Zelda. In fact, I don't own any Zelda merchandise, either. I made a big, Hylian shield out of poster-board once for my Halloween costume, but that's it. Oh, wait! I forgot! I DO own a really cool Zelda shirt, but I think it's fake. Link's hair is a little bit TOO fluffed in the front, and it says "Zelda Gaiden" on it. But I thought that they'd changed Zelda Gaiden into Majora's Mask early in the production mode, but maybe that's wrong. Uummmm. . . yeah, I think that's enough.

Note: My old english might me a little off, but I tried my hardest. My Webster's Dictionary has all the grammar rules for Ye Olde English usage, but I still might have done something wrong.

Dragonclaw

By Sienna Moony

Chapter Two

Destiny's Beginning

The morning sun shone down on the small village, though blocked in some places by the heavy foliage. The sounds of happy children filled the air, their sprite-like laughter carried by the wind to where the young boy sat, slumped against a log in frustration.

"The goddess does this to mock me, I'm sure of it." He said, kicking up the dirt at his feet. Balls of light rose up from the ground and flew angrily in his face before giving up and rising to the tree tops. The boy heard a deep, booming laughter, and looked up at the old tree.

"They're hardly punishing you, Link. This is a gift." A gaping knot on the side of the mammoth oak would twist and turn as the words were formed.

"A gift!" Link snorted, "Mido and the others get to play, and I'm stuck learning. I'm not even allowed to tell Saria the stuff I learn! It's just no fair!"

The old knot seemed to form a small grin.

"Child, you are learning about the history of your people, and you will one day rejoin them. Saria and Mido will forever be forest children, and will never need to know these things."

Link sighed and looked down at his small hands and feet, his messy blond-red hair falling in his eyes. After a long silence, he looked up at the Deku Tree, squinting from the light in his eyes.

"What does a grown-up look like?" he asked. When the Tree didn't answer, he continued. "If I pray to the goddess, will she make me grow faster?"

The Tree blinked at him.

"Why do you say 'the goddess', Link, when you know there are three?" it asked gently, as if afraid of what the answer might be. Now it was Link's turn for silence. When he finally did answer, his response was hesitant, like it came from his head and his heart wasn't sure if it believed the words.

"Well . . . isn't Din the leader of the three? She must be more important, because she represents power." He said.  
The tree let out a huge, shaking sigh. Its branches quivering, it replied.

"No, child. You mustn't ever think that power is more important than wisdom or courage. Nor that courage is more important, nor wisdom. To consider one more necessary than the others would be a weakness, and your eventual downfall. One cannot be successful without an equal balance of all three in the heart and mind."  
The Great Tree paused, seeing the confused guilt in the young boy's eyes.

"Do you understand?" it asked. The boy slowly looked up, his eyes shining with emotion, his face strong and determined. The admirable expression was quickly replaced by complete confusion.

"Not really." He said shyly. The Deku Tree smiled.

"You will, Link, you will."

Link grew. He grew at an incredible rate, his shoulders broadened and his legs got longer. Because of his spurt, he had been forced to take up the life of a loner, living in the lost woods. The Kokiri children would only be afraid if they saw him now, so only Saria was allowed to visit him. Apparently, his best friend was a forest oddity. Kokiri were created to tend the forests, child-like sprites never meant to worry. Saria, however, was wise and knowing. She alone could handle the truth, and for that, Link was grateful. He would tell her everything, and she would listen quietly and give her opinion. She would understand every little detail, yet when the dreams started, Link couldn't bring himself to speak of them.

_  
She couldn't sleep. Her eyes blinked in the dark, staring up at the top of her four-post canopy bed. At 15, she was being asked to become queen because of the "accident" that killed her father, the king of Hyrule. That alone wasn't bad. She could grieve for her father and still be a good queen. Impa had raised her strong.  
But she knew that they wouldn't care. They would use this time to complete their plan, for her father's death had _not_ been an accident, no matter what the officials believed. He had been murdered, and her father's killer was now after her, as well. She didn't know who the killer was, but she had her suspicions. If she were to suddenly "disappear", the King's general would become the new ruler.  
Lord Ganondorf._

The dreams began the same way every night. It would start with a young girl - who looked hauntingly familiar - lieing on her bed. She would jump up, her long, red-gold locks falling around her face. Her large, blue eyes wide with horror . . .

_  
The young princess sat up in her bed, her widened eyes scanning the room through the long hair that hung in her face. She had heard a noise, and she knew already that those Gohma spawns hadn't decided to wait. With all the pain they'd caused, why stop now?  
_

He would watch helplessly as a large man in black, metal body armour charged into the room. The girl would reach under her mattress and pull out a jagged, twisted dagger with strange markings on it. She would lash out at them, not seeing the dark, ominous figure approach her from behind. The figure would reach out and grab her around the neck, she would scream, and all would go black . . .

_  
She grabbed the Sheikahn dagger hidden under her mattress and lunged at the nearest guard, barely missing his neck. She sensed a dark power entering the room, and felt a hand grab her by the neck. She let out a terrified scream and succumbed to darkness._

Link awoke, drenched in a cold sweat. These dreams had to stop! Their intensity increased every time he had one, and it was going to drive him mad. He slipped his tunic over his head and stepped outside to see that it was almost dawn. A bit early, but he had to see the Deku Tree as soon as possible. He made his way through the woods, the moist grass blades sticking to his boots, and came into the forest clearing where the Kokiri lived. His legs carried him to the Tree's field by memory, as his mind was to busy recalling the look of terror on the girl's face and the silent pleading in her eyes. He was lost so deeply in his thoughts that he was surprised to find himself standing near the Deku Tree's largest root. He tapped it gently.

"Great Deku Tree?" he whispered tentatively, "Are you awake?"

The gnarled knot twisted in reply.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you." It said. Link raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Waiting for me, but how-?"

"I knew that the time for thy departure was nigh." It's voice sunk into that formal way of speaking that it had always taken when the topic was Link's "destiny".

"I sensed the changing moons to be making thy nights sleepless. Thy time hath cometh for thee to take leave of mine forest and seeketh thine own true path. Art thou ready?" Link's heart thudded in his chest at the realization that he would finally return to his own country. He gulped nervously, nodding his head.

"Then take this sword, brave lad, for it was your last gift from your mother." It lifted one twisted old root and Link bent down to retrieve the blade buried below. Its sheath was made of old leather, and its hilt somewhat rusted, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Link felt the weight in his hands and was immediately comforted by it. He swung it experimentally before sheathing it and strapping it to his back. He looked up at the Tree, a fierce determination in his heart.

"Link . . ." It said in a surprisingly loving tone. "I wish, just for a moment, that I could say you were Kokiri, just so I could believe that it was I who created such a brave, wise, and powerful being. But that would be blasphemous. Only the goddesses themselves could have made such a boy, nay, a man, and you are truly deserving of your birth name . . . Dragonclaw."

The Deku Tree had then given Link instructions on how to exit the forest, and with one last goodbye, he was on his way.


	3. Kidnapped?!

Dragonclaw 

By Miss Moony

Chapter Three

Kidnapped?!

It was only when Link was just about to exit the forest, the only place he'd ever known, when he realized that he had not had a chance to say goodbye to Saria, the only true friend he'd ever known. At this thought, he began to panic. Going off into a strange, dangerous land alone was one thing, but going without the encouragement of his best friend, without some last few words of wisdom, was something else entirely.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out her name, but he received no reply. He hadn't really expected anything, anyway. A depression swept over him at the thought of not being able to say goodbye to his dearest friend, but a warmth soon filled him. He_would _see her again. Of that, he was sure. Filled with a new-formed courage, he turned and walked through the trees leading to Hyrule.

Link had been so overwhelmed by his first sight of Hyrule that he was tempted to run back into the forest to prevent his chest from exploding. The beauty of it was ... was... there was no word to describe it! But the beauty wasn't what had gotten the most of him. He'd had dreams about places like this all the time, and this was roughly what he'd expected. It was the SIZE of the open space that made his legs buckle. He knew that the 5 different people were connected by the sixth race, the Hylians, who ruled over Hyrule. He had heard that the enormous country was nothing but fields, and a monstrous lake on its western-most borders, but seeing it with his own two eyes was something else. He had never seen an open space so large; it was bigger than the Kokiri village, the Deku Tree's field, and every single clearing in the Lost Woods COMBINED! The lack of trees made him nervous, but he'd managed to collect himself and continue on, following the signs to the nearest village. On his way, he'd passed a traveling merchant selling strange potions in bottles.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked. The old merchant had a huge hump in his back, and a lazy eye that refused to look at Link. Taken back by the ancient's appearance, he couldn't seem to find the right words. "Well, uhhh.Uhhh. . ."

"Well, what is it? Do you want a potion? I 'ave Toadstool 'ealer, Zora Eye Drops, Molten Rock Remedy, straight from Death Mountain! Ohhh, and a special substance I just got: Desert Sand! Yes, I got it from a lovely Gerudo I saw in the market place. Whatever potion you want, Sir Bradley will 'ave it!" He said excitedly, taking potion after potion out of his bag. Link smiled nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure you would, but. . . I don't have any money. . ." he said. The man's crooked grin disappeared, and he started putting things back in his bag.

"No money, eh? Well, then, bug off. I got more important, PAYING people to see." He got to his feet and tried to put the bag back on his shoulder, but it was too heavy. Link reached over to help, but the little man finally managed, until the bag's weight seemed to pull him down towards the ground, and he fell.

"Oh, here, let me help you." Link said, trying to fight back a grin as he reached down to help the man to his feet. The other looked up at him.

"So, you're still 'ere, are you? Well, what do you want?! I don't give out free samples, you know. Can't afford to, now. What with all the 'ubbub at the castle." He said, accepting Link's help to put on the bag. Link blinked quizzically.

"Hubbub at the castle?" He asked. The potion merchant turned towards him.

"You know, with the princess." He saw the look on Link's face and his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you 'aven't 'eard!" He said. Link shook his head. "Oh, it's terrible news, ittis. Our lovely Princess Zelda's been kidnapped, she 'as. The whole kingdom's been running around like a cucco with its 'ead cut off. Search teams gone to all 5 kingdoms, and ever corner of this'un. Oh, I do 'ope she turns out all right."

Link felt his heart stop at the mention of a kidnapping. "What does Princess ...Zelda, is it? What does she look like?" he asked. The ancient man sighed dreamily.

"I 'ear she's a real buty. Long, blond hair and deep blue eyes. Some say she's got powers, what with her Sheikah guardian and all!"

Deep blue eyes, long blond hair - coincidence? Link decided not to risk it. He would have to go to the castle right away. After being pointed in the right direction, Link thanked the old man and headed off.

Malon dismounted her horse, Epona, and put the chestnut mare next to Bravado, her stallion. Her father had just gone for a ride with her, but had seen that they'd had customers and quickly ran into their home, leaving Malon to brush the horses and set them up for the evening. She was just about to take off Epona's saddle when she heard cries from the front door of their two-story home.

"Hey, wench, get in here!" She looked up angrily to see an armored man standing in the doorway.

"Yer father isn't quick enough! We want service, now!" He shouted. Malon had to bite her tongue to keep her from insulting his pride.

_We need the money_, she reminded herself, shaking her head.

"Of course, sir, if you could just wait for me to tend to these horses-"

"Are you saying that horses are more important than yer customers?" He asked her, slammingthe door. Malon counted to ten, trying to control her temper, before apologizing to her horses and running in to the lower part of her home.

Talon and Malon, owners of LonLon Ranch, had had the most successful ranch in Hyrule until their helper, Ingo, had gone off to start his own ranch with his brothers. Although the Lon's had better quality milk for cheaper prices than Ingo, he and his brothers were much more convenient to the rest of the country, and it had damaged their business. So they had decided to make their home a restaurant and inn for travelers, and Malon taught horse- back riding lessons to any children who lived nearby. As she entered the building, she was immediately struck by the smell of dry ale and fatty meat. The armored men catcalled to her and she had to use all her strength to keep herself from turning a pitchfork on them. Instead, she forced a smile and went over to take their order, hoping it wouldn't take long so she could go back and take care of Bravado and Epona.

Link had been traveling all day when he finally saw some sign of civilization. He realized, when he got closer, that it really wasn't civilization, but it would have to do. It was an old ranch, paint chipping on the walls and in desperate need of some repair. The upside was that it probably wouldn't be that expensive. On the way he had run into more travelers, who were being attacked by bandits. Link had helped them, and in exchange they had given Link a cash reward. He realized it wouldn't be wise to spend it all in one place, but all he had were Kokiri forest herbs to eat and he would need a place to stay. He approached the old structure and saw a sign that read "LonLon Ranch." He noticed a group of horses tied up, and wondered how much it would be to borrow one. He'd never ridden a horse before, but how hard could it be? He entered the inn and bumped into a young woman who was hastily trying to get out.

"Hey, wass wrong, sugar? Why dun ya come on back and play with me?" Aslurred, obviously drunk voice called from inside. The young woman let out a disgusted noise and Link stepped back, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and the girl looked up and smiled. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Link gulped back his teenager hormones as she walked past him, towards the horses.

"Malon!" a voice cried, and the girl turned back, looking past Link at a plump, dark-haired man who was obviously very stressed out. She groaned,

"But Poppa, the horses-" she said. He sighed.

"They can wait, Malon. Please, these are soldiers from the castle." He said. Malon's forehead wrinkled.

"Really?! These are the people the Princess depends on?!" she shook her head and walked past Link again, into the restaurant.

"Thank you." She said, and Link was finally allowed to close the door.

Link took a seat a the small table a few feet away from the group of royal guards. They were obviously too drunk and vulgar for a serious head-to-head conversation, but maybe he if he listened in on their conversation, he would be able to catch something.

"And then I says to him, I says 'Yeah, but what about the Gorons?!'"

Link sighed as the soldiers burst out laughing. It was going to be long night.

"Derek, wat'er we suppose do again?" one man slurred, sounding confused. "I fergot."

Link perked up. This might not be so hard, after all.

"Ummm ..." it was the one who'd been yelling at the girl, Malon. "Find a dragon's claw or sumtin."

"Oh. Why does Lor' Ganon wanna dragon's clon, draclaw's gon, nail thing?"

"I dunno, stupid! Probly has sumtin to do with da broad he kidnapped."

Link started. 'Broad he kidnapped?'

"Oh, okay." Said the shorter one, downing another mug of ale. Link cursed silently as their conversation turned to cucco fights. If only he could force them to tell him what he wanted.His hand subconsciously went to the sword resting against his chair. His eyes widened. He couldn't possible do that,could he? He glanced around, nervously. The man and girl who owned the place were busy in the kitchen. Resolve showed on his face as he stood up, his sword in hand, and walked to the soldiers' table. They stopped laughing when they saw him.

"I-I ..." Link stuttered, then gulped nervously. He took a deep breath. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and I'd like to some more details on the kidnapping, please." His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword warningly. By the gods, he couldn't believe he was doing this!

The largest soldier stood up, obviously sober, now.

"Or what?" He asked, his voice laced with a threat. "Are you going to use that dinky blade of yours?"

Anger flared inside of Link. How DARE that Gohma spawn insult his mother's sword. "I just might." He said. The soldiers let out a booming laughter.

"Don't waste our time, kid." Derek said, throwing some coins on the table. He headed towards the door, and the other two followed close behind.

"Scrub spit!" Link cursed and kicked a chair over when they'd closed the door. He heard voices from the kitchen, and realized he'd suddenly lost his appetite. He left some coins on his table, feeling bad that he hadn't eaten anything, and left. The soldiers were riding off, and he knew he had to get to the castle as soon as possible. An idea formed in his head when he saw two horses tied to a post, already prepared for riding. Ignoring his conscience, he took the chestnut mare, and decided to leave the rest of his coins on the post for the girl to find. Hesitantly, he kicked the horse up to a trot, and fell off. She neighed, as if laughing at him. Brushing himself off, he made a face at her and got back on. He went back to a trot and nervously went to a canter, barely keeping himself from falling off a second time.

Malon had heard the door slam and poked her head out of the kitchen. Seeing no one, she silently thanked the goddesses and pocketed the gold on the table.

The boy had left money and he hadn't ordered anything. She looked around, wondering if he'd gone upstairs to sleep and was paying for the room, when she heard neighing outside. She frowned, and took off her apron, hanging it on a nail in the wall. She walked out, the cool night air causing her to shiver. The sun had just set, and her eyes had to adapt to the dark. When they finally adjusted, she gasped in shock to find that Epona was gone.

"That. . . _thief_!" She shouted, grabbing a pitchfork and mounting her enormous white Clydesdale. She found a bag of gold pieces on the post. "Did he think this would be enough for a horse like Epona?"

She put the coins in her pocket and kicked Bravado into a canter, heading out of the ranch. Not having a clue where the boy had gone, she headed north-east towards the nearest town: Hyrule's capital, Hylia.


	4. Enter Malon

DRAGONCLAW  
  
By Miss Moony  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Enter Malon  
  
Link had given up in despair when the sky had grown so dark that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Thick clouds blanketed the sky, hiding the moon and the stars. The only thing that could make him feel better was that he'd managed to find a lovely oak tree to rest under, and even that was little consolation. The horse, who he'd fondly called Lara (After a girl he'd fancied in Kokiri village when he'd been eight years old), was tied up to the oak on a tether, grazing on the grass a few feet away. He'd been unable to sleep, so that left him staring at the dying embers of the small fire he'd made, deep in thought. He thought about Saria and the Great Deku Tree, and how he already missed them so much that he felt his heart would burst if he couldn't see or talk to one of them. His mind was also on the princess, and how he worried that he wouldn't be able to save her in time. And finally, after a long day, guilt was affecting him. The money he had left couldn't nearly be enough for such a fine creature.  
  
He yawned. He was tired and hungry and he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. Sleep was starting to sneak up on him when he heard hoof steps. Jerking into awareness, he stood, squinting to see in the dark. He noticed a figure on horseback, but it was only when the horse was 10 feet away from his camp fire when he recognized the white stallion as Lara's companion at the ranch. . . and the lovely young ride s Malon, the girl who lived there. He grinned nervously when he saw her dismount her steed, wielding a pitchfork with a murderous look in her eye. She walked up to him, pointing the prongs at his chest. Stepping back, he raised his hands in defense.  
  
"Now, now, Miss. . ." he said, chuckling. He could tell his effort at casual expression was failing, his voice had sounded high-pitched.  
  
"Don't 'now, now' me! Where's my horse?" she demanded. Link stretched one arm out to the side, pointing at the grazing horse.  
  
"Lara's over there." His voice was quiet, but surprisingly steady. Malon looked over, then almost did a double-take and looked back at Link, her eyes stabbing him like cold daggers.  
  
"Lara?" She sounded like a snake, her voice dripping with loathing. "Her name is Epona."  
  
Link blinked. "Epona? What kind of name is that?" He had trouble holding a smile when she stood up, cocking her head at him and giving him the kind of look one would give a child who'd just said an extremely idiotic comment.  
  
"Well, what kind of name is 'Lara'?!"  
  
His hands returned to his sides and he frowned at her. "It's certainly a lot better than 'Epona'." He silently cursed himself for being such a fool when her eyes slit and she jerked the pitchfork at his throat. He'd gone too far.  
  
"Buddy," she hissed, "When you're in a situation like this, it's best not to argue about what I decided to name my horse! Now give her back."  
  
He held her gaze. He was amazed at how she could've been so polite earlier on, yet now she looked ready to rip him apart. Must be why she isn't married, yet. he mused. Supposedly, the poorer country girls married young in Hyrule, and she was probably his age. Yes, he decided, that had to be the reason, because she was really very attractive. . .  
  
Malon must've noticed his wandering eyes because he felt the tip of one of the prongs poking his trachea. He drew in a sharp breath through his nose, realizing that she wasn't just any country girl; she would USE that thing.  
  
"All right." He regretted it, it would now take him much longer to get to Hylia, but it was her horse. The money he'd left would've been enough to rent it for one day, he supposed. She blinked at him, obviously not expecting it to be so easy.  
  
"That's it?" her voice was suspicious, causing a small grin to appear on Link's lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds, shrugged, and crept over to where Epona was tied up, walking backwards with the pitchfork held out in front of her so that Link couldn't attack her from behind. Carefully, her eyes never leaving his, she reached out with one hand, fumbling around for the horses reigns. She hastily untied the knot, clumsily mounted her white stallion with Epona's reigns in one hand, and rode off in the direction of her house, turning to give Link one last glare.  
  
After Malon had gone, he'd found it much easier to find sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Link awoke to a serious case of dÃ©jÃ  vu the next morning when he found a sharp object pointed at his throat. He blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes, and clumsily tried to stand up. The blade's tip poked his chest warningly, and his eyes traveled upwards to see the owner being none other than Derek, one of the soldiers from the night before.  
  
"Don't get up, boy." He sneered, showing his charcoal teeth. "It's not good for your health." Link bit back the annoyance at being called 'boy' by someone who couldn't have been more than 6 years his senior, and looked over to see the other two guards, one holding a very ticked-off looking Malon. His eyes widened in comprehension. Epona and the white Clydesdale were tied up nearby, and Malon's face was covered in fading tear stains. Derek turned his head slightly to follow Link's gaze.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded towards the red-headed girl, "When we were a little more. . . alert, we realized we might've said some things we shouldn't have, and that some nosy little scrubs might've heard. So we went back and," he cocked his head, a sadistic grin spreading across his face, "set the inn on fire."  
  
Link's eyes narrowed. So that's why she had been crying. Thank Nayru that she'd been chasing after him, or she'd be dead. He didn't know why that would've bothered him so much, probably because it would've been his fault.  
  
"Unfortunately," The false expression of disappointment on Derek's face was betrayed by the joyful tone of his voice. "You weren't there, but Miss Cow Dung happened to be riding back. She'd been kind enough to tell us where you were."  
  
Malon's mouth was covered by the larger, plump soldier's hand, but her eyes were begging for forgiveness. She tried to wiggle free, but the guard held her tight, a perverse grin splitting the freckles on his cheeks. He turned his attention back to Derek's dark face when the trio's leader sighed dramatically.  
  
"So, now I'll have to kill you myself." He shook his head as if it were an inconvenience, but his face looked to be in a state of utter euphoria when he raised the sword above his head. Link winced in anticipation, and his mind pictured the instant when the glaive would slice through him, puncturing his belly. The pain would be great. . . but it never came. A loud, angry cry echoed in his ears, and he opened his eyes to see that Malon had bitten her captor's hand, and was now running towards one of her horses. Link took the moment to jump up and follow suit, hastily mounting Epona and ignoring the cries of the soldiers as he kicked the horse up into a trot, following Malon on her Clydesdale. He tried to call out to her as she zoomed ahead.  
  
"Malon! I'm not. . ." he heard the neighs of horses and he turned back to see that the soldiers were already following them, and catching up. He panicked, trying to make his steed go faster, but to no avail. Suddenly, he felt a rush of air by his left ear, and Derek's horse bucked, throwing him off, and running awake. The other soldiers' rides did the same, and Link looked ahead to see Malon holding a bow. She had fired arrows at the horses' feet (thought he was lost as to where she'd gotten them), and that had spooked them. She quickly approached him, grabbing Epona's reigns, and shouted at him to hold on tight as both horses rushed forward.  
  
~~  
  
A while later, when they were sure that they'd lost their hunters, Malon and Link rode at a slow pace, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them. Link took to surveying the landscape and enjoying the scenery until Malon cleared her throat. When she spoke, her voice was rough.  
  
"I. . .I didn't mean to betray you." She said, silently. He had no idea what to say. He'd expected her to reprimand him or demand pay-back, but not an apology. She continued.  
  
"The first time, they had my father. I told them a lie, but they. . ." her voice cracked, but when she next spoke, she was much stronger. "They killed him anyway. They took me with them to make sure I wasn't lying, and I figured you'd be gone by the time we got to your camp. I lead them right to you." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
Link was amazed by her sincerity. Even if she said it, she shouldn't believe it. . .it was his fault her home was burned down! And. . . her father. . . he felt guilt and anger overwhelm him. How could he have done such a thing? He shook his head.  
  
"Don't be. It's my fault. Your father would still be alive if it wasn't for me."  
  
After that, there was another silence, but this one was slightly more bearable. Link decided it would be best to show his gratitude.  
  
"Thank you. . . if there's anything I can do to repay you, in any way, let me know. I'll escort you to Hylia where you can find a place to stay--"  
  
"Take me with you."  
  
Link started. "W-what?!" he stuttered, staring at her. She turned in her saddle to meet his gaze, her eyes steady and determined.  
  
"I've only read about revenge in books, and it's never really been my thing, but now I know the motivation behind it. So take me with you."  
  
He was aghast. He couldn't possible accept her offer, it was too dangerous and she might get hurt, or worse, killed! He'd already caused her so much pain, there's no way he would allow her to risk her life. He opened his mouth to reply, but Malon cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"And before you say 'No', think about it: I saved your neck back there." She jutted her thumb over her shoulder, emphasizing the statement. "I don't have any training, but I'm good with a bow, and I probably know more about Hyrule than you, Forest Boy." She said, glancing at Link from the corner of her eye. He managed to keep his face placid, but the surprise showed in his eyes. She grinned smugly.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" she sighed, "Yeah, I read a lot, and I've seen pictures of forest people. Of course, I always heard that they didn't grow much older than 10, but old books can't be too reliable. Now, what I want to know is why a forest kid wants to save the Hylian princess." She thought aloud to herself. Link thanked Farore for making her so talkative. That kept him from having to say anything. Unfortunately, Nayru had also made Malon smart, and his peace did not last long.  
  
"So, if we're going to be partners," she stopped and peered at him, "And we ARE going to be partners, there's no getting out of it," she smiled sweetly at him, and he managed to return the gesture, though his heart felt heavy.  
  
"Then you have to tell me the details."  
  
He didn't reply. She didn't leave much room for argument, but he really didn't want her getting involved. She groaned dramatically.  
  
"Oh, brother. I'm not gonna follow you around just because you're cute, you know. You're not THAT cute. You kind of have to tell me what's going on."  
  
Link's brow furrowed. "No." he said, firmly. Malon shot him a shocked look.  
  
"All right, I didn't mean it." She said, rolling her eyes, "You ARE that cute, are you hap--" she stopped when Link raised his head to look her in the eyes.  
  
"No, you're not coming with me. I'm not going to endanger anyone other than myself. This is my destiny, no one else's."  
  
"Your destiny?" she blinked. "Well, how do you know it's only your destiny?" That got him confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if you were destined to meet me, and we had to do this together? What if fate was why the ranch was burned down, so that I'd go with you?"  
  
That was it. She'd snuffed him. He no longer had any reason to keep her from going with him. Unfortunately, Link had too much pride to admit that. He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"I'll escort you to Hylia, but then we go our separate ways." He blurt out, then shot Malon a glare that told her not to argue.  
  
~~  
  
They still had not reached Hylia by the second night. Ganon's Dragoon drop- outs had chased them in the wrong direction, and they'd had to loop around to keep from being caught. Malon had been angry with Link for not allowing her to come along, and she had given him the cold shoulder for the rest of the evening. That was fine for him. He would most likely never see her again, and it didn't affect his mission. However, he had to curse his conscience and soft heart. It was healthier and easier to be indifferent, but he wasn't. If he'd kept his mouth shut back at the ranch, Malon and her father would've never been hurt. He bit his lip, his gaze fixated on the dancing flames of their campfire. She'd saved his life, when all he'd done was destroy hers. He owed her something. . .  
  
A doubt slowly crept over his resolve. If he was destined to save the princess, then Malon must've been destined to save him, right? And that would mean that it was fate that made them meet, and that she was supposed to come with him. Or maybe, if she'd saved him and he was supposed to make her stay in Hylia where she'd be safe. So many decisions. . . he slapped the ground in frustration. How was he supposed to know what the goddesses wanted to happen?! Gain, he wished for a chance to talk to the Great Deku Tree. It would know the answer, it had never been wrong. Except, he realized with a start, for when it had called him wise. He wasn't wise at all! He had no idea what to do. He leaned forward, grasping his forehead in his hands, and cried out in frustration.  
  
"What is it, now?" Link jerked his head up, noticing a pair of blue eyes peering at him from the other side of the fire. He blinked. Her blazing red hair. . . it made her look like she was part of the flames herself. He smiled softly. She was talking to him again.  
  
"I hope the noise you just made was expressing your guilt." She muttered bitterly. Link's smiled disappeared. So that was it. She did hate him for what he'd done. His eyes flicked downward, a melancholy expression on his face. Malon's eyes widened in comprehension and she quickly stood up to come over to him. She sat down next to him.  
  
"I meant," she whispered, her voice full of comfort, "Feeling guilty for not letting me come with you."  
  
Link let out a breath. He couldn't understand it. She was angry about something he didn't feel any remorse for.  
  
"At least, I hope, you thought about what I said." She nudged his side. He nodded slowly.  
  
"But how am I supposed to know what's meant to happen?" his voice was barely audible, muffled by his head buried against his arm. She didn't answer right away. Instead, she stood and threw a few more dried branches into the fire. Dusting of her hands and turning to him, she squatted down so that she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Follow your heart."  
  
He blinked, "That's it?"  
  
"Of course that's it!" she reached up and swatted him on the head, then poked her finger against his chest. "It may sound corny, but it's the best advice you could ever get." She stood and stretched, then turned and winked at him.  
  
"I don't know what yours tells you, but MINE wants me to go with out, and whether you give me permission or not, that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
Malon fell asleep after that, leaving Link to contemplate as he stared at the fire again. He began to think that it was becoming a ritual habit. When he finally fell asleep, he was confident that he'd made a decision.  
  
He just hoped it was the right one. 


	5. Rainy Day

Dragonclaw  
By Moony  
  
Note: I've been wanting to make this story a movie for the longest time, but the only person who I thought would be good for the role turned it down. That was extremely disappointing, but I'm recovering. This was partly to blame for the lack of updating. Sorry. ^_^ Buuuuuut I'm back on track. . . sort of. The Terran Jedi is taking up some of my time, along with Slayers Labyrinth and a webcomic I'm working on. Again, I'm very sorry. I was quite thrilled about all the good reviews I got, and I promise to try and update regularly from now on.  
Thanks!  
-Moony  
  
  
  
The next morning, Link had no time to regret his decision. Malon nudged him with her foot, throwing down his sword in an effort to wake him up. It worked, as the impact of the metal knocked the air out of him when it landed on his chest. She grinned apologetically as she hastily made them a boring breakfast of rabbit and Deku root tea. Link was just finishing his dry meal when he felt a drop of water fall on his cheek. Cursing, he scurried around the camp, rushing to get everything prepared, but it wasn't long before there was a steady rain descending upon them, drenching them in minutes.  
"Oh, Scrub spit." Malon added to Link's string of colourful language. "I knew it was going to rain, but I thought we'd be well on our way before it happened."  
They had no choice but to continue on, ignoring - as best as they could - their wet and cold predicament. They passed no one on the trail, but the feeling of being pursued had left them paranoid, and they jumped at every noise. If Ganon's Dragoon-of-Three was still hunting them, then Malon and Link were making it a whole lot easier for them. Epona and Bravado, the white Clydesdale, were leaving huge hoof-prints in the mud, and it wouldn't take a determined tracker to discover their whereabouts.  
The mood was depressing and discouraging, making their heroic quest feel much less meaningful and grand. Although Malon didn't even realize the importance of their mission. . . Link stopped. His resolve from the night before seemed to waver as he looked over at her. Malon seemed to sense his gaze and grinned, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  
"What is it?"  
"I. . ." Link started. He wasn't sure if he could do it. "I've decided to let you come with me." He chewed his lip nervously. Had he done the right thing?   
Malon's reaction was slightly disappointing. He'd expected her to cry out in joy, bur rather-  
"You act like you had a choice in the matter." She smirked, kicking Bravado up to a trot and going on ahead. Link stared after her, speechless.   
Despite the lack of friction between the two travelers now that Link had accepted her as his companion, they weather succeeded in making them both feel empty inside, resulting in complete silence. Malon even forgot to interrogate Link about the details of their quest.  
It was only around Midday when they finally found a thread of joy to grasp onto. There, slowly rising up from the horizon, was a stone wall, lined with towers. Torches illuminated the outer walls, providing a cheery illumination in the dull gray of the cloudy afternoon. They'd reached Hylia.  
  
Though the city itself was breathtakingly beautiful, Link couldn't help but be disappointed as they walked their horses over the drawbridge. The gate had been closed, stranding them on the outside of the capital, separated from the city walls by a deep moat, before a guard called down to them, verifying their business. Malon explained when she saw the confused expression on Link's face.  
"I used to come here on trips with Poppa. The drawbridge was always open during the day, and even at night during some festivals. They must be boosting up security until the princess is found."  
If their less-than-welcome arrival wasn't disappointing enough, then the lack of drama upon arrival certainly finished the job. After several days of travel, he felt that he would be rewarded by some celebration. Of course, he realized, no one knew he was coming, so why should they? He suddenly felt very stupid and narcissistic, and tried to keep his face directed towards the ground, but to no avail. As they approached the core of the village, the buzzing of people around him drew his attention upwards. He took a deep breath.  
A city. A real city.  
People were bustling all over the place, leaving their homes and going from shop to shop. Buildings lined the stone streets, some reaching a height of three or four stories. A huge, gorgeous temple could be seen in the distance, its coloured windows contrasting sharply against the background of dull brown mountains.  
"Well, we're finally here." Link tore his eyes away from his surroundings, though they still hungered for more, to look at Malon. He frowned as he studied her tired face. Why wasn't she happier? They'd finally made it to Hylia, and now they could-  
He stopped, struck by realization.  
Already, they'd been through so much, yet he'd been treating their arrival to Hylia as the end. He suddenly felt as tired as Malon looked when he considered how naïve he'd been acting. Arriving at Hylia was just the beginning, and it wasn't very appealing to picture all they had ahead of them. He tried to stop the thoughts and urges that were entering his mind, but to no avail. The notion struck him before he could put up his mental defenses, and then it was too late.  
'Maybe we should just give-' he thought, but the consideration was interrupted my Malon's voice.  
"Link," She said, grabbing his arm. He turned, startled, to see a grin plastered across her face. "We can only go forward, now. No running away from destiny." She scolded, winking as she did.  
Link stared at her in shock at how Malon continually managed to surprise him. A smile crept onto his face, and he nodded. He followed obediently as she lead him around a row of shops, towards a path that lead away from all the stores. Link gasped.  
In the distance, elevated above the town, was the royal castle. It towered over the market place, the thousands of stained glass windows magnifying the minimal light that managed to creep through the clouds. It seemed to illuminate the entire city.  
"Beautiful. . ." Link whispered in awe. Malon sighed dreamily, nodding her head.  
"Yeah, Poppa once told me that every tower had a library as big as our barn. Can you imagine that? Four barns full of books!"  
Her voice barely registered in his mind as he gazed at the home of the royal family. His eyes were fixated on the castle, the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen. He took a strange sense of comfort from looking at it, though he didn't know why.  
"Come on," Malon said, tugging on his sleeve. "I'd like to have a decent meal and buy some new clothes before we show up at the castle." She gestured to her torn, white skirt and shirt. Link hesitated as he studied her. It WOULD be nice to rest a bit before continuing on. . . Malon's pleading eyes forced him to give in. He nodded, agreeing only on the condition that they head to the castle first thing in the morning. Malon nodded eagerly and headed towards the nearest store.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if it's too short! But I'm working on the next one as we speak, so have faith!  
-Moony 


	6. The Face of the Enemy

DRAGONCLAW

By Sienna Moony

Disclaimer:  I do not own any fraction of Zelda or its characters.  They all belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

Note:  I'm sorry the last chapter sucked.  Really, I am.  I swear.  Please don't hurt me.

Chapter 6

The Face of the Enemy

"Lord Ganondorf?"  The attendant entered the vast chamber that the Hylian General had chosen for his sitting room, bowing low, though his eyes nervously flicked across his surroundings. On the smooth stone walls hung tapestries of Western origin, images woven from exotic fabric, depicting gruesome battles and sensual courtesans.  Pillars stood on either side of a platform with plush seats gracing its surface, and a wide, dark wooden table that was so red it seemed stained with blood, stood in the center of the room.  The man bowed before his superior on the stairs on the platform, the taller, dark-skinned man studying the servant.  He was young, probably having seen no more than 25 festivals, but huge bags that hung over his eyes betrayed his appearance, making him seem much, much older.  The stress caused by the events of the last week had left every worker in the palace feeling drained and weary, the Princess's kidnapping affecting them physically and emotionally.  Besides that, it was clear the attendant would rather be someplace else, uncomfortable in Ganondorf's presence, and the dark-skinned man suppressed a sinister grin.  All the men were intimidated by him, and he went through great lengths to ensure it.  He felt that their fear made it much easier for him to control them and keep them in line.  Finishing his musings, he let out a heaving sigh, gesturing for the man to rise.

            "What is it?"  He asked impatiently.  His voice was deep and scratchy, like he had something caught in his throat that prevented him from being perfectly articulate.  He rested his black eyes on the servant, who shifted under his gaze while Ganon played with the hilt of his sword.

            "Forgive me, sir, but there are two travelers here to see you.  They claim to have important information regarding the Princess's abduction."  He finished, coughing nervously.  The servant tried to keep a skeptical expression on his face, but his anticipation at the possibility of soon finding the princess found its way into his voice, making him squeak slightly when he spoke.  Ganondorf feigned a look of delight, trying to mirror the tone of voice of the valet, then commanded him to allow the travelers admission into his sitting chambers.  As he waited for the man to return with his guests, a troubled shadow passed over his mind.  He considered every possibility, wondering if anyone could have stumbled upon some evidence that could lead to his downfall.  He felt his left heart beat frantically, and the inevitable ache from its brother on the right as it tried to control the other's pace.  As it did so, his mind regained itself as well, and he realized how impossible the notion was.  He'd taken every precaution conceivable, and no mere civilians would even have the chance of accidentally finding some information which could foil his plans.  Unless, he mused, his own guards were stupid enough to let some information slip.  

He sighed again, his massive olive-coloured hand going up to scratch his balding scalp.  He noticed a few brilliant red clumps fall to the ground, and he cursed, disgusted at his own apparent mortality.  He knew he was aging, and the signs pointing towards his approaching death were too strong to ignore.  Nabooru was great with child, and he could be sure that with his failing health, the infant would be a boy.  When that happened, not even the Goddesses could save him from his fate. . . 

Link and Malon stepped hesitantly through the door as the royal guards clad in deep blue clothe and shining silver armour held it open for them.  They'd awoken early that morning, paying the innkeeper for allowing them to spend the night, and heading over to the castle.  The quest for the princess was apparently unsuccessful, as the guards had eagerly ushered the two of them into the castle once Malon had told them they had information about the whereabouts of the Princess, and would only speak with Ganondorf, the man in charge.  This had been a lie, of course, but she'd explained to Link in a hushed whisper that their best chances of finding Zelda would be with the help of the castle, and they needed to get into their ranks somehow.  Link glanced to them for encouragement, but the expressions of pity that he received in return made it clear that their host was not one to be meddled with.    Malon held herself proud and upright, freshly-robed in a marine blue tunic and cream vest which they had purchased for her the night before, spending the last grave coin of their funds.  He thought enviously of her strength and courage, though marveling at the way she acted, despite all that she'd been through.    

The room they entered was too gorgeous for words, but Link had gotten used to being awed at everything he saw.  The rest of the world was far different than his humble forest home, and he knew that wherever he went, he would continue to be impressed.   The man who greeted them had an aura of power which demanded great respect, and Link recognized him for his dark skin and red hair as a man of the desert. He stood tall, his figure looming over the two as he approached them, his heavy brown armour clanking together as he moved, and he might once have been a very handsome man.  Now, however, his scalp was drying and patches of his hair had fallen out, giving him the appearance of a sick rodent.  His beady black eyes studied them, gesturing for them to take a seat at the finely polished table.  As Malon moved to do so, her muddy boots tracked dirt on the gorgeous rug, and Link winced.  He politely declined the seat, not wanting to do the same in the beautiful room.  He removed his cap, running his fingers along the lining as he nervously smiled at his host, willing the conversation to begin.

"So you say you have information regarding the princess?"  The Gerudo asked, his booming voice echoing off the stained windows and brass chandeliers.   Link drew in a sharp breath as he gathered the courage to shake his head, and the man's eyebrows shot up.

"Please, sir, we have no information. . . we just wish to help in her rescue."  Link said, his voice hesitant, though strong and determined.  The man – Malon had assumed he was Ganondorf, the General in charge of the kingdom until Princess Zelda was found – frowned at them, gazing at them austerely.  Link ignored the harsh glance and continued to speak.

            "I know it sounds ridiculous, sir, but I've been raised knowing that it would be my destiny to save Hyrule.  A shadow has been growing in my heart and mind, and I believe that saving Princess Zelda is what I must do, so please accept our aid."  He noticed Malon grimace at his speech, and he had to admit how ridiculous it must have sounded.  Ganon stared at him incredulously, and he smiled hopefully in response.

            "What kind of FOOL do you take me for?  Surely you jest."  The General replied, finally, stepping down from the platform which he'd so eagerly returned to after welcoming his guests.  Link stared blankly, shocked at the blunt comment and harsh tone of voice the taller man had adopted.

            "Of course n--"  

            "Guards!  Seize these two and remove them from my sight!"  Ganondorf cried, the doors quickly opening as six palace guards rushed through, moving to grab the travelers.    Link and Malon leapt to their feet, whirling around to fend off the guards who attempted to hold them in place.

            "Sir!"  Link called over his shoulder, "Please, sir, my name is Link--"  He was not given a chance to finish his sentence as one of the castle soldiers shot him a glance so silencing and strong that Link found himself lost in its depths, unable to continue.  The guard was a young man, about two years older than Link, with hair as blond as sunlight and blood-red eyes.  He gave the younger man a meaningful gaze and Link understood that it was in his best interest to not reveal his name.  Unfortunately, Ganon had caught the statement the young soldier had attempted to muffle, and waved a hand to stop and dismiss the guards.

            He studied Link intently, his eyes piercing the young man's flesh, causing him to shiver.  He realized his mistake that – whoever the guard was – had tried to save him from.

            "What did you say, boy?"  The General asked, his voice sounding especially raspy.  Link felt the bile rise in his throat as an extreme feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

            "N-nothing, sir."  Link blurted, grabbing Malon's hand and turning to go towards the door.  "We'll be going now, if you'd like."  He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ganon's eyes flash as he waved a hand in their direction.  A cry escaped from his lips and Malon gasped as a sensation of an icy hand clenching every bone his body, and they stood, frozen in their spots.

            "What did you say?  What's your name?"  Ganondorf repeated, a barely concealed glee leaking into his words, though his tone was stern.

            "Link."  He replied, feeling a cold sweat collecting on the back of his neck.  

            "Link what?"  The Gerudo's voice was barely above a whisper, but was audible none-the-less, as if their fear amplified any noise he made.    Link struggled to think up a fake last name, his mind buzzing as he searched for an answer, but the cold grasp seemed to ensnare his mind, as well, and all he could come up with was what he already knew as fact.

            "Dragonclaw."  He whispered, then watched as Ganon's facial expression warped into some vulgar mix of comprehension, fear, loathing, and joy.  Every nightmare that Link had ever experienced was embodied in Ganon's face and he felt that he was looking his own death in the eyes.  He fought the temptation to break down into a fit of tears, turning to Malon for strength.  Her hand was still trapped in his own, but he found the touch comforting and only wished that he could control his body to grasp it tighter.  Even with the provided support, tremors threatened to disturb his body, and the freezing claw that clenched him seemed to mirror what a coffin would feel like.

            "Dragonclaw."  Ganon hissed, his eyes widening.  He ran a hand over his scalp, his sick red hair falling off in patches.  Though Link felt Malon tense in disgust, the desert man paid no heed, staring at Link, licking his lips in a dry, greedy anticipation.

            "LINK Dragonclaw. . ."


	7. Shadow People

Disclaimer: Zelda isn't mine. Though I recently purchased a Ganondorf action figure that looked pretty cool, but it said "Ganandorf" on the front. I didn't know whether to be entertained or angered by it.

AN: Well, here's another chapter of Dragonclaw. I know I got a lot of good reviews near the beginning of this, but the posts are slowing down and I wonder if I am, too. I've tried to make them as exciting and detailed as the first chapters, but if it's not good enough, I'm sorry.

Also, someone recently reviewed this story saying that Link is too naïve. I don't mind if you don't like that part, but here's my explanation:

Link has spent his entire life in a forest filled with child-like sprites who know no sickness or strife. Then he's thrust into a world filled with actual adults who know about frightening issues and death and hunger and all that nasty stuff. . . I don't know about you, but I just thought it would make sense for Link to be naïve.

Dragonclaw

Chapter. . . what are we on, Seven?

Shadow People

They hadn't been given a chance to fight back. Though the cold hand had released them from its grasp, Link and Malon still felt the effects of its clench, and they stood frozen in their spots as Ganon called for his guards once more. This time, however, they were greeted by the smirking faces of the Dynamic Trio, who'd been pursuing them earlier. Malon sneered at Derek's smug grin, the Dark General giving them the order to execute Malon and Link, throwing the two in a cold dungeon that forced them to recall the traumatizing moments they'd endured in Ganon's presence. Link shivered, rubbing his arms and staring bitterly at the molding brown door that they had just entered through.

"Great! Brilliant!" Malon shouted, causing him to jump. She glared at him, her blue eyes shimmering in anger. He frowned, not sure of why she was so angry with him.

"What?" He asked, then winced at her reply. He expected her to be upset that they were trapped in a dungeon with a death sentence, but he had no clue why she was taking it out on him.

"'What'? '_What_'? Why did you tell him your name was Dragonclaw? Look where that got us!" She cried, gesturing around the cold, dark room. The walls were made of cracked pale stone that felt slick under the fingertips, and the floor was just a plain, dirt ground with straws of hay scattered across it. There were no windows, and the only way out seemed to be the wooden door. Malon went over to try and force it open as Link bowed his head, his cheeks flushing in his embarrassment.

"Sorry," He mumbled, hearing her fist beating against the door of their prison, "But you felt that. . . thing. . . like ice. . ." He studied her through his bangs, noticing her shudder at the mention of the unseen force. So she HAD felt it, after all.

"Of course I did. It's a spell. Drains the life out of you. . . Never heard of anyone actually USING it before. But most of the time, it takes AWAY your ability to tell lies, since that requires imagination, and therefore, life." She turned and frowned at Link peering at him through slit eyes, then shrugged, turning away and kicking the wall. She thumped her foot against a few stones, then took a step to her left and tried again, periodically searching for weaknesses.

"So why'd you tell him your name was Dragonclaw?" She asked again. Link stared at her in confusion, trying to compute what she'd just said. She just said that it could have effected him, making un unable to tell lies, but still she wanted to know why he'd given out his name?

"You must know that it's blasphemous, even if you are a forest kid. I don't know about the laws in other regions, but in Hylia, the consequence is imprisonment." She snorted, the sole of her foot knocking against another stone. "Guess that's not good enough for us, though, if Ganon is ordering our execution."

"I. . . didn't know that." Link's brow was furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was saying. He wasn't allowed to say his own name? "Why is it blasphemous?" He asked. Malon gave the wall one last kick as she closed her rounds, emitting an exasperated shriek. She shook her head, turning to stare at him. Link was relieved to see that she'd taken out her anger on the wall, for her expression was mildly softer than before.

"I keep forgetting you don't know anything." She said, her voice matching the look in her eyes. She took a seat on the moist ground, ignoring what it did to her new slacks and tunic as she looked into his eyes.

"The Dragonclaw were the original rulers of Hyrule. They were a massive, powerful clan whom everyone respected. Now, only one remains: Princess Zelda." She sighed, taking the wide-eyed and horrified expression on his face for comprehension of the story. "It is said," She continued, "That they were blessed by Din, Nayru, and Farore, so we are to hold the Dragonclaws in our minds as Children of the Goddesses. That's why it's sacrilege to say that you are one." She finished. She was lecturing Link like he was a child again, but he paid no notice. His mind was buzzing from what Malon had told him. If it were true, then that meant – He was stirred from his thoughts as the door opened. Malon shot to her feet, raising her arms and brandishing her knuckles threateningly at the man in the shining armour who entered their prison. Link stood up, too, grabbing Malon and holding her back before she could attack the man, who Link automatically recognized as the guard who'd stopped him from revealing too much, before.

"What are you doing?!" Malon cried, trying to pry away Link's hands from around her waist and arms. She obviously wanted to use this moment to try and escape, believing that they'd have no other chance.

"Stop!" Link released his grip on her waist and held both her hands. Malon went still, but allowed Link to keep a grasp on her shoulders, just to be sure that she didn't try to attack their visitor again.

"Who are you?" He asked over her hair. The man blinked, an amused smile gracing his lips. His white-blond hair hung in quills above his deep-scarlet eyes. His appearance was so striking that it left Link standing, speechless, for a moment.

And then he spoke.

Link had heard about the Sheikah in his studies, though he hadn't believed he'd ever see one due to their steadily declining numbers. The Deku Tree had spoken of their sharp features and graceful fighting skills, but no stories of their smooth and deep voices could possibly prepare Link for what he heard.

"We must hurry." The Sheikah said, simply. Link felt Malon go limp as she stared placidly at the newcomer. He released her from his grasp, equally moved by the tone of the Sheikah's voice. Any residual dread or chill that had been left by Ganon's spell disappeared when he spoke, and it soothed any worries that Link may have had. He allowed the guard to bind him and distantly noticed Malon obediently following behind. He didn't pay much attention as the man soothingly whispered for them to follow, adding an extra comment every now and then. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Link remembered hearing something about Sheikahs using their voices to cast spells, but he didn't really care. He effortlessly locked the thought away, putting all his attention to the delightful sound of the words. Looking back later, he remembered the musky smell dark surroundings giving way to brighter light, and, eventually, the glow of the sun, but he was too involved in the Sheikah's way of speaking that he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until a good while later, when the man led them into a small enclosure of trees, that Link suddenly regained his sense, his eyes blinking at the setting sun as he watched it from over a ridge. He studied his surroundings, years of geography lessons flashing through his mind as he struggled to place his position. They stood on the edge of a sharp cliff, strange vines sprouting on its sides and spilling over into the field miles below them. In the distance, he could make out Hyrule castle, nestled comfortably inside the city walls, and he frowned, wondering how long it took them to get there. The sun was just setting, so it couldn't have possibly been more than a few hours. Malon stirred next to him and he turned, studying her expression as a look of horror spread across her face.

"Dirty trick!" She shouted, whirling to look at the Sheikah. Link had forgotten about him, and his mind jumped to the same conclusion as Malon's. The man had cast a spell on them to make them lose their senses, and here they stood over a cliff.

"You were trying to force us over the edge!" Malon accused, though Link quickly dismissed the thought himself. The man had tried to save him from Ganon's wrath once, and then again in the dungeon. He'd had way too many chances to kill them, or allow them to be killed, all ready. Malon's eyes flashed angrily as the man, still wearing Hylian armour, shook his head calmly.

"No, I took you out here to save you." His voice, now, was still soothing and deep, but not nearly as much as it had been in the dungeons.

"What in Din's name are you going on about?! I mean, scrub spawn, man!" Malon's temper was rising and she cursed at their savior. "We're thrown in prison, and for no reason apparent, you bust us out by brainwashing us and force us to a cliff!" She huffed, agitated, her cheeks flushed as she tried to catch her breath. Link bit his lip, watching her silently as the fire in her eyes continued to blaze. The Sheikah began to laugh, gentle at first, then louder, but always flowing. The flame died for a moment in her confusion, but was quickly revived, flaring even brighter then before.

"What are you laughing at?"

His laughter simmered into light chuckles as he studied them.

"Your friend," He spoke, facing Link, "Is rather quick-tempered. She's a good companion for you, Link." He turned to sit on a boulder, leaning his elbow on his knee and placing his hand to his cheek, a soft grin on his lips.

"Who are you?" Link asked, ignoring the still-fuming Malon.

"My name is Sheik."

"Oh, how original." Malon snorted, turning to study a nearby tree when Link shot her a glare. Sheik continued to speak.

"I was sent to make sure you didn't reveal yourself to Ganondorf. Unfortunately, I was dealing with other matters when you arrived, and when I got to you, it was too late." He leaned in, his scarlet eyes fixed intensely on Link's face. He felt shivers run down his spine and his hand went up to scratch his neck, hoping to ease his nerves.

"Ganondorf's been looking for you for a long time, Link, and you walked right up to him and offered your hands for bondage and your neck for slitting. You're lucky he didn't kill you right away, though he's probably wishing he had, now."

He let Malon and Link digest this as he turned his face to the horizon, watching the red orb glowing in his two eyes, like settings suns themselves. Link opened his mouth to speak, but was prematurely silenced by a wave of Sheik's hand. He frowned, exchanging muddled glances with Malon as the last of the sun dipped below the edge of visible Hylia. They were slowly basked in darkness, and soon, in the cover of the trees, they could hardly see their hands in front of them.

"Honestly!" Malon's sudden outburst seemed like a scream in the silence they'd grown accustomed to. In the dim light of the moon, Link could see Sheik tense, but say nothing. His eyes were turned upwards, following the moon in its path across the sky.

"You're speeding up time!" Malon exclaimed. Link jumped, suddenly realizing that, by the position of the moon, it was already midnight. It was then that the sky slowed down, the canopy of night seemed to stop in its revolution across the world.

"I thought it was just a myth." Malon whispered, staring at Sheik in awe.

"Well, I knew they could do that. The Deku Tree told me. But I didn't realize that that was what you were doing." Link said, unable to restrain the smug sound of his voice at knowing something that Malon didn't. Sheik grinned proudly, enjoying his glory, before they heard a rustling in the bushes. Link and Malon turned quickly, alert and as ready for battle as they could be, though they didn't have their weapons.

Sheik sat calmly, his eyes on thebushes as they parted, revealing a tall woman. She had pure-white hair and blazing red eyes that shown with such ferocity that even in the night, Link and Malon found themselves falling backwards in shock. She wore a tight, violet tunic and Huntress shorts, with high boots and silver gauntlets. She stood, towering over them, a vengeful look in her eyes, and Link couldn't help but sigh in relief when he realized it was directed towards Sheik. He turned his head, noticing the mild look of fear on the Sheikah's face, his smirk long gone.

"W-what?" He said, his voice shaking. Link noticed Malon smiling impishly, and he admitted that it was rather entertaining to see the cool and calm Sheikah crumble beneath the will of the newcomer.

"Twice!" The woman exclaimed, her voice even more melodious and booming than Sheik's. Link's eardrums rang as she spoke, and he felt himself grow drowsy.

"That's twice today that you've changed time! Why?" It did not take a sage to realize that Sheik was merely an apprentice playing with a fire much too hot to touch, and Malon couldn't help but laugh at the predicament. The Sheikahs ignored her, the exchange only going between the two of them.

"You said you weren't coming down until midnight-" He started, but was cut off by a sharp wave of the woman's hand.

"So you wait. I gave you permission to use the magic to facilitate your escape. Not to indulge your impatience." She scolded Sheik with a calm, cool face, like Zora rivers, but the young man was still humbled before her. He remained silent as she cast a disappointed eye over him, and slowly turned to face Link. He felt his chest thump at the idea of her using her voice against him, but he stood strong, facing her with pride and dignity. It was to his shock and amazement when she smiled, her skin around her eyes creasing slightly, betraying her youthful appearance.

"Link." She said, simply, but her tone of voice was enough to bring him to his knees, blinking up at her as memories somehow forgotten washed over him. The intense waves of feelings and thoughts, combined with voices and images that struck his mind as new, but his heart as familiar, nearly knocked the wind out of him, and he struggled to blink back tears.

"I know you." He croaked, as Malon stared at him incredulously. She was impatiently watching the exchange with interest, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to understand.

"I am Impa." The soft smile on her tinted lips broke as she saw the look on his face. It seemed that she, too, was remembering things at a great pace. "I was your nursemaid before you left. You've grown so much. . ."

Duh duh duh. . .

There was originally another 10 pages to this, but I decided it was too much for one chapter, and I broke it up into segments. This seemed like the best place to end it. Tune in next week for Chapter 8!!!


	8. It Aches

Dragonclaw

By Miss Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Zelda or Nintendo and I am gaining no profit from writing these stories.

Note: This is more in-between stuff. Don't worry, after this meeting, we're gonna DO stuff. Like, stuff will actually HAPPEN. Doesn't that sound keen?

Second note: Weeee, I had to post this chapter again because I had a cool neat-o cliffhanger and not enough content to set it up as its own chapter. Fun-fun!

So, yeah, you have to read this chapter again to get to the cool stuff at the end. Bummer, eh??

Chapter Eight: It Aches

The Sheikah woman turned to Malon, nodding respectfully as she took the shorter girl in.

"Are you his wife?" She asked, calmly, "I didn't think the Deku Tree would allow him to wed so early." Her cool expression didn't leave her face as a look of horror spread across Malon's.

"I amnot his wife." Malon spat, her face turning bright red. She took a few deep breaths before bringing a hand up to her temple and massaging, gently.

"Oh, Link, this is too much. I can't take it anymore. You handle things, I'm going to relax." She buried her face against her palms and sat down on the grass, rubbing her forehead. Impa had seemed momentarily dazed by the red-head's offended reply, but she quickly regained herself, turning back to Link. He hadn't been paying attention to the events as his mind was still focused on what the older woman had said to him, and he furrowed his brow, studying her.

"What do you mean, you were my nurse maid? How do you know about the Great Deku Tree?" He asked as Malon looked in interest. It seemed her headache and stress disappeared when it came to getting information. Impa cocked her head, her eyes narrowed.

"He told you nothing." She stated, her voice somewhat disbelieving. The look in her eyes shifted to one of patience, but Link knew the expression as one that Malon had given him many times. He frowned, deciding that he really loathed being who he was. Everyone treated him like a child.

"Why does everyone say that? I know about Sheikahs and Zorans and Gorons and the Gerudo-" He started, but was interrupted by Impa's hushed question.

"But what of yourself? Do you even know who your mother was?"

Link glared at Impa angrily. Her tone of voice was sounding more and more like Malon's frustrated explanations, and he felt a heat growing inside of him. He was thrust into a new world with events far beyond his comprehension attacking him from all sides, and then they acted like it was his fault that he didn't understand what was going on. The closest thing to a friend he had often treated him like he was a fool, and she was currently not helping at all. He cast a bitter glance in Malon's direction before redirecting his gazetowards Impa.

"Yes." He said, struggling to remain calm. "I know her name. It was Reyna!" He found himself failing as his voice grew steadily louder, and he noticed Malon studying him intently, with the same look in her eyes that she'd had back at the palace, when he'd told Ganon his name was Dragonclaw. Impa gazed silently at him, and Sheik mimicked her silence, probably still metaphorically castrated from his superior's scolding. Her eyes were burning into his own, and he threw away any attempt at remaining calm at her next question.

"What is your name?"

"LINK DRAGONCLAW! What is it you're playing at?!" He exploded, his fists clenched at his sides. He was not stupid, so why on earth were they always treating him like he was?

"Link!" Malon stunned them by interrupting the exchanging, jumping to her feet and approaching the taller boy, her eyes reflecting the anger in his own.

"I told you, Link, that's blasphemy! Your ignorance is no excuse for lies!" She shouted, causing Link to direct any vengeful emotions out on her. What was she planning on doing? Punishing him for not knowing? Sending him to the corner of the classroom until he learned to be more intelligent? But she continued, refusing him the chance to reply.

"You've hardly told me anything except that you grew up in a forest where some talking tree told you that you had to save the princess, when I'm starting to think that you're insane!" She took a deep breath, and in the moonlight Link caught a reflection catching off a tear from her eye. He took a breath, feeling his rage drain away. She wasn't angry with him. . . she was angry with everything. He realized that she hadn't had much of a chance to grieve over her father and the loss of her home, and her way of dealing with it was by venting her frustration. He raised a hand to her shoulder, but she drew back, shaking her head. Impa and Sheik had watched the exchange with interest, and now the older woman smiled tenderly at her.

"The two of you have ill-timed tempers. Ask your questions and speak of your differences when they come to you, instead of hiding them away. If you do that, they'' come out as tears and cries." She paused for a moment, allowing both Malon and Link to regain themselves, as she realized that the night had put a great strain on both of them. Malon hastily wiped her tears away, clearing her throat as she tried to stand tall. Link sighed, whispering apologies to her as she shook her head. When they were done, Impa turned to Malon.

"Link does not lie, child. His name is Dragonclaw."

Malon jerked her head upwards, her eyes staring accusingly at the Sheikah, clearly disgusted.

"Not this again. . ." Her voice was scornful, but Impa cut her off.

"It's the truth. I am Zelda's guardian." She gave the girl a look that held some of the severity that Impa had directed towards Sheik, and Malon's voice caught in her throat, realizing that the woman she'd been shouting at was connected to royalty.

"I used to be Link's," Impa continued, "And Queen Reyna was my closest comrade." She gave Link a meaningful look, as he stood, silent for a moment, before slowly speaking his mind. His voice was hesitant, deliberately monotonous so as not to betray his feelings. He struggled to speak calmly, as Impa had done, and found it easier to do if he kept to a slower pace.

"I know. I mean, I figured. . . after Malon told me who the Dragonclaw clan was. . ." The words escaped him, and he shook his head, looking up at his old guardian. "Why did my mother flee?" He asked, finally. Impa's face became a solemn mask, and she sighed hesitantly. She seemed to be plotting the way to go about telling him, but she was never forced to actually do it, as Sheik broke his silence.

"Ganondorf chased her." He spat, a look of disgust on his face. "He wanted you and Zelda dead. So Reyna sacrificed herself to save you. She figured that if you two were separated, Ganon couldn't get you both." His voice grew soft when he spoke of Reyna, his words laced with the great respect he held for her. They changed when he mentioned Ganondorf, however, becoming twisted and bitter.

"You're actually serious?! Link is. . . Link is. . ." Malon didn't seem to be able to wrap her tongue around the last part of her statement, but Sheik was only too glad to help her.

"Link is your king." He said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wry smirk as Malon began to choke.

"Why would Ganondorf do this?" Link asked, ignoring the breathless noises coming from Malon's throat. He'd realized a while ago that the best way to deal with shock was to remain indifferent to truths. He had been tossed, ignorant and alone, into a string of events that were beyond his comprehension, and the best way to handle them would be to expect everything. Let Malon deal with the surprise, maybe she'd be a bit more respectful afterwards.

Impa turned to Sheik, obviously expecting him to reply, but he remained silent. His face had been pale in the moonlight, but now he looked ill, a solemn ghost, and he nodded to the older woman.

"Power. Killing off the heirs would make him king." She replied, coolly. She cast her eyes upwards, her expression laced with sorrow. Link's attempt at remaining calm failed, and he exploded again in a fit of anger.

"That's it?!" Link's voice rang after Impa's soft words. "15 years worth of work, killing my mother, kidnapping the princess. . . not to mention the innocents lost in the process!" He threw an arm in Malon's direction, her eyes widened at her being brought into the conversation. She still seemed stunned at the realization that she'd been traveling with a King, but she collected herself, suddenly ready to attend.

"He'd do all that, simply to be King?" Link continued, his voice disbelieving. The events of the day had put too much strain on his tired mind and breaking heart, and he didn't want to learn that it was all because of one man's greed.

"That's often all it takes to drive the weakest to murder." Malon said from behind him. Her voice was unusually tender, and her eyes met Link's only briefly before she turned to Sheik and Impa.

"Can we rest?" She asked. Impa nodded, and gestured for them to follow. Sheik rose and the threesome complied, walking silently in line behind the Shadow woman. Link's stomach felt fragile, and he was grateful for Malon's suggestion. Sleep was healing. Sleep brought calm and resolve. Sleep would help.

He barely paid attention to his surroundings as he traveled, cast in his own thoughts. He only noticed their steady ascent as the trees thinned out and the terrain became rockier, causing him to stumble on a regular basis.

"Where are we going?" Malon asked, eventually. Impa didn't reply, but Sheik fell back to answer her question.

"Kakariko village. We have friends there."

The quartet returned to silence, and Link found himself falling asleep as he walked. His steps became shorter and he soon fell behind, not bothering to catch up. He moved in a daze, not caring what became of the others, as the reality of everything he'd learned crashed down on him. A powerful man wanted him dead because he was King. He was supposed to be a king. A powerful man wanted him dead. He had to save the princess. The princess was his sister. She might be killed. He might be killed. The powerful man killed his mother. He was a king. . .

He nearly fell over as Malon came crashing back towards him. Her eyes were wide and she shook uncontrollably as she took him by the arms. Her gaze was desperate and Link shook himself from his trance, leaning in to steady her.

"Link. . . run."


	9. Flames

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the rights to any part of the Zelda series, but I just bought a really cool Link sucker the other day.  I'm not gonna eat it, of course!  Keeping it. . . plus, I ordered a blue ocarina.  ^_^ MUAHAHAHA!

AN:  Sorry for the delay, I've had some creative differences with. . . myself.  -_-;;  I haven't really been able to decided where I want to go with this, but I think I have it figured out, now, and chapters should be coming more regularly.  Thanks for being patient!

PLEASE READ:  The previous chapter, Chapter 8:  It Aches, has been updated.  So y'all have to go back and re-read that one if you're gonna understand this one.  Myyep.  Aren't I the enemy?  Hyuk hyuk. . . 

Dragonclaw 

Chapter Nine

Flames

            "Malon, what is it?"  Link reached out and grasped her arms tightly, lowering himself to look her in the eyes.  She struggled, desperately trying to squirm away from him.    Over the distant mountain range, a thin line of light was appearing, melting into the dull remains of the night, and by its glow, Link could make out more tears on Malon's cheeks.

            "Just go."  She begged, pulling away.  He released her, temporarily ignoring his exhaustion as he vaguely noted her running away from him.   He turned his gaze upwards, the dawn breaking above him, and he noticed dark smudges tainting the early morning sunlight.  He hurried to stumble over the last rise in the terrain, and as he climbed over, his hands grasping the rocks, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

            It was horrifying.  No wonder Malon had looked so pale, so grief-stricken.  Combined with all that she'd already been through, the shock would've been enough to drive her mad.   He didn't blame her for running, and his first instinct was to do the same, but he couldn't.  It was like some morbidly perverse obsession, he needed to take in every detail.  He felt it would be an injustice to turn away.

            _Fire_

The small village before him crackled in the dawn, smoke rising up and hugging the mountainside.  Large, flowing flames licked the sides of the humble houses, charring the white walls to a sickening black.  He could hear the hissing of heat and smell the ashes of what was once a peaceful village, the smoke rose into the air and clouded his vision, stinging his eyes.  Nauseating smells of burnt bone and wood invaded his nostrils, and he felt the bile rise in his throat.  He shut his eyes, struggling to fight off the wave of grief that threatened to overcome him, but his other senses still remained horribly aware of what was going on below him.

            _Screams_

            Cries of anguish filled his mind and he distantly noted people trying to escape, small figures scrambling to save their loved ones.  He heard a deafening crack when – he guessed – a house caved in, and he prayed to the goddesses that no one had been inside.  He opened his eyes again, hoping to see a large group of people safely huddled near the entrance.

            "Why. . ."  He croaked, his vision blurring.  More smoke came to greet him, and he succumbed to a fit of coughs, salty tears spilling over onto his cheeks.  How could this have happened?  Did a fire start in one house, then quickly spread to the others?  It made no sense for it to be an accident, but the other alternative was far too gruesome for Link to accept.

            When he'd regained his breath he looked down again, noticing a cluster of people gathered in the center of town.  For one fleeting moment, a ray of hope lifted his spirits when he saw what he believed to be survivors, but a familiar shade of blue cut the strings that had elevated his spirits for that brief amount of time.  Metal helmets cast flickering red reflections from the flames and Link bit back a sob.

            They were Hylian soldiers.  An overwhelming sense of fear rose inside of him and he backed away, trying to shut out the sounds of smells of the carnage below him.  He didn't need to see anything else to know that it was his fault.   He couldn't tell why or how, but he still knew.  None of this would have happened if he hadn't gotten involved, and despite that, he was still too afraid to go down and stop it all. The anguish and fear that dwelt inside of him grew, and he felt close to losing himself in a scream.   If they'd carelessly slaughter a village of people, then he had every reason to be frightened for his own life.   

            He didn't resist when he felt tight hands clench his shoulders, and he looked up into Sheik's blood-red eyes.  Dirt smudged his face and his hair clung to his sweat-drenched forehead.

            "We have to go."  He said, quietly.  His voice crackled slightly, from what Link assumed was inhaling too much smoke.  Link just bowed his head in response, burying his face in his hands.  He felt the moisture on his hands and clenched his eyes shut, squeezing out more tears from beneath his eyelids.

            "Why?!"  He sobbed, "Why would they do that?"         

            "Link. . ."

            "WHY?!"  He screamed, finally.  He wanted to run down and help, he wanted to fight off every last soldier and cast them out of the village, saving any survivors.  He wanted to, but he knew he couldn't.  Fear kept him from doing anything but crying.  

            Sheik cast a sharp glance down to the city, hastily pushing Link out of view.

            "We have to go.  Now."  He said, sternly, grabbing Link and pulling him downward.  They descended over the mountain side, Sheik's grip tightening when Link tried to pull away.

            "What about all those people?!"  Link demanded.  Sheik didn't turn around.

            "Impa and I did what we could.  Its in their hands, now."

            Link stopped, wrenching himself free from his comrade's surprisingly strong grasp.

            "Who's hands?"  He yelled, he tasted salt in his mouth and quickly wiped a dirty sleeve across his eyes.    Sheik turned, his voice impatient.

            "The Goddesses." 

            "That's not good enough!  We have to go back and help!"  He turned, beginning to march back in the direction of the village, when he felt Sheik's fingers dig into his shoulder.  Link cried out, shocked by the force used.  Sheik's other hand snapped around, slapping over Link's open mouth, and he hissed into his ear.

            "And do what, Link?  Get caught by the guards?  You can't die, you're too important, and the people in that village know that.  I won't let you go back there.  You know I can stop you.  Don't fight me."  He released Link, turning him around to look him in the eyes.   The younger boy stood, stunned, unable to speak.  His eyes narrowed into two, fiery slits.  Sheik waved a hand, trying to dispel Link's anger.

            "If you want to be strong, save it for your friend.  She'll need it."  He said, gesturing to his side.  Link followed his gaze to see Malon hunched against a boulder, her shoulders heaving.  His eyes widened and he lifted a hand as she struggled to regain herself, wiping tears from her eyes, but when Link took a step in her direction, rivers flowed down her face once more.

            "I know it hurts."  Sheik's voice took on a hint of sympathy, though mostly remained it's usual cool tone, "But we have to seek refuge."

            He led the way, picking through the rocks and finding a narrow path.

            "Come."  He commanded.  Link and Malon obeyed silently, their eyes on the trail embedded in the mountainside.  Link's hand reached over and found Malon's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

            "All those people. . ."  She whispered.

            "I know."  Link replied.  

            And there was silence.

~~


	10. Death Mountain

Disclaimer:  Nothing is mine! 

AN:  Short chapter after such a long hiatus, but I'll write up another one and put it up soon.  Promise =3

Dragonclaw 

Chapter Ten

Death Mountain

Link followed Sheik up the mountainside, grasping the rocks with his hands as he ascended the hard slope.  Sheik had seemed momentarily lost as to what direction they should take, but he'd surveyed the landscape, the rocks looking deceivingly soft in the morning sun, and had decided on the rugged route.  He nodded, trying to convince himself that he'd made the right choice, and gestured for Link and Malon to follow.  They'd done so, neither saying a word.  Neither had the strength to speak.

 Link's eyes felt sore from grief and exhaustion, and he closed his lids, moving blindly forward.  He tried to lose himself in a black world without feeling, but memories of the smoke and heat plagued his heart.  He began to shudder involuntarily, lost in his thoughts, when Malon jerked him back to reality with her voice.

"What happened to Impa?"  She asked, the sound splitting the silence like lightning.  Link felt his stomach drop another mile at the question, dreading the answer with every shred of his body.  Sheik stopped, raising his head towards the sky.  Pale light cast down on him, making his blond hair shine brightly and giving him a heavenly appearance.

'_Maybe I've died_,' thought Link, blearily.  '_Gods, let's hope so_.'

Sheik didn't turn towards them, and hesitated a moment before marching onward, his feet pounding against the rock.

            "She stayed behind to help the villagers.  I'm to take you from here on out."  He answered, calmly.   Link wanted to strike him, but couldn't find the will to raise his fist.  He lowered his gaze, not wanting to accept any input from the outside world.  Was Hyrule always this dangerous?  This violent?  Or was it simply due to the task he'd been assigned?  It was terrible – he wanted to give up already.  He couldn't stand to think that he still had his entire quest set out before him to complete, when he was ready to fall apart right at the beginning.  His thoughts turned to Malon, and how she still stood strong despite her total unjust involvement with Ganondorf's plot.  Link, however, had been charged by the Goddesses with the duty of finding the princess – his sister – and everything he saw frightened him.  He hated it all and he wished, more than ever, that he were just a clueless little Kokiri living in the forest with Mido and Saria and Lara.

            "Where are we going?"  Malon asked.  Her voice told of her recovery as she slowly came to terms with what had happened, jading herself to it.  Farore favoured her, Link could tell.  

            Sheik raised a bandaged hand, pointing upwards.  Link wearily raised his head, taking in the vision before him.   A massive pinnacle towered over them, a ring of smoke crowning its summit and shimmering faintly in the yellow light of the early day.  Link took in a breath, the sight rendering even his misery powerless.  It seemed to consume the entire sky, reaching up to the heavens, and Link felt that even the Goddesses would find its peak poking up into their domain.  He glanced over at his companions for their reactions, and found Malon's eyes wide with delight.  Sheik's lips turned upwards in a weak smile.

            "Fight fire with fire."  He whispered, "Let's keep moving."

            It took them the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon to ascend the slopes surrounding the mountain, and Link was amazed to see it up close.  If he'd thought that from a distance it'd been huge, he cowered before its form when he stood at its base.  He found the feeling of being dwarfed to infinitely minute proportions comforting in his present state of mind, and he wished to stand there in the peak's shadow for the rest of the evening, but Sheik forced him onward, to a carved out path.  It looked as if a monster had taken a bite from the mountainside, odd chunks of rock missing from the walls and littering the ground.  They passed through, the path slowly leading down until the rock reached out and covered their heads.  Eventually it got so dark that even squinting they couldn't make out what lay ahead, and a row of lit braziers began, lining the walls.  Link saw a smooth stone surface blocking their path and he cast Sheik a questioning look, wondering why he'd lead them to a dead end.  And, for that matter, why it would reside at the end of a lit path.  Sheik showed no surprise, and Link turned his attention back the wall and squinted.  He noticed large cracks around the edges and down the middle, and subtle, shallow carvings decorating each side.  

Sheik approached it, pounding a closed fist against its surface, making three, steady thumps.  The hollow sound that echoed back shocked Link, and he realized that it was actually a colossal stone door.  Sheik waited a moment, patiently attending for someone to open it and let them in.  When no one answered, he glanced back at Link, shrugging, and turned back.

"In the name of the heir, I demand an audience with the Chief!"  He called, loudly.  Link looked to his side and noticed Malon's eyes widening as she bit her lip in anticipation.  His face remained placid, unable to treat unexplored Hyrule with the same anticipation that he had before.  He'd seen too much carnage; it wasn't as easy to appreciate these new sites.  How could Malon do it?

'_Because she's used to it?_' He thought, '_Or. . . because she's stronger than I am._'

Malon turned her head towards him as she noticed his gaze, and she smiled hesitantly upon seeing his sad eyes.  He looked away, not having a reason to smile back.

He heard a slow grinding and turned his head upwards to see the slab of stone moving inwards at a slow, steady pace.  He shifted his stance, glancing around Sheik's head to see flickering torchlight beyond.  No one stood there to greet them, and Link furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Come."  Sheik said, guiding them into the opening.  "Welcome to Death Mountain.  We'll seek refuge here."  They made their way down a long, stone hall, the only light coming from the braziers that periodically dotted the walls.  Link heard a loud thud from behind, and turned to see the door had closed, a round figure leaning in the shadows and grunting from exertion.  He stared, his eyes wide, at the curious rock-like appearance and the beady eyes that flickered back at him, the flames from the torches reflected in them.  His mind shifted to his lessons, leaning against the Deku Tree's heaving roots, and he remembered the habitants of Death Mountain being the friendly, tribal Gorons.  They feasted upon rock and were said to have been designed by Din.  

The Goron shifted and met his gaze, holding it for a moment before bowing, slightly.  Link frowned, turning back to the direction in which they were headed.

They would learn not to bow.  He was no king.

~~


	11. Big Brother

Disclaimer:  Zelda = not mine!   

Dragonclaw 

Chapter Eleven

Big Brother

            Sheik guided them through the arched, bare halls to the lower level of the layered, catacomb-like city.  Torches lined their path in every direction, the flickering light illuminating the carved figures of strong-faced statues.  Their wide, set faces were fixed in a determined stare, their broad arms falling around the large, round bodies.  They lacked hair and had black, shining eyes that seemed to be made from some smooth volcanic rock.  Link found himself staring intently at each one they passed, until he came to one that actually seemed to have a smile.  The thick, rocky lips were quirked upwards and Link paused, leaning it to get a better look.  He was amazed at the detail the locals put into their works, every grain in the rock seemed like it was supposed to be there.  

            The eyes blinked.

            He fell backwards, shocked, as the legs shifted beneath the curved belly of the statue.

            "Ah!"  He cried, his eyes wide.  Sheik stopped and turned to see Link on the ground, starring up at the stone features of the moving rock.  Malon seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned over her and she covered her mouth, holding back a smirk.

            "You. . .!"  Link attempted to speak, looking back and forth between the hard-faced statue a few yards back and the moving figure that stood before him.  "Oh."  He rose to his feet and dusted himself off, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

            "I forgot.  I'm sorry."  He said to the Goron, who smiled in reply.

            "Outlanders can't smell the difference between rock and Gorons.  I'm sorry if I frightened you."  His eyes widened and he turned towards Sheik, his motions slow.  "Big Brother awaits you in his chambers."

            He lowered his round head, and Sheik nodded in response.  He gestured for Link and Malon to follow and they hurried to stay close, Link turning and waving quickly to the Goron as they left.  They continued into a wide, open space, a court opening up on to the rest of the city above it, covered by a massive dome.  Sparkling rocks were splattered across the dome like stars; their sides capturing the torchlight and reflecting the flames back to help illuminate the area.  Along the walls, ornate carvings acted as torchbearers and a huge, multi-faced Goron statue sat in the middle, its girth a sight to behold.  Link drew in a sharp breath, taking it in.  The entire city lay above him, each floor opening up to the sparkling ceiling.  He could see the large-bodied Gorons going about their business and heard their low, grinding voices rumbling around him.  He allowed himself a small smile.  

There wasn't a tree to be seen and no shrubberies sprouted from the rocky ground.  The Gorons were anything but childlike, and their voices contrasted sharply with the high-pitched laughter of the Kokiri, but still Link found he was deeply attuned to the Goron city, reminded of his home.  Like the Kokiri forest, this place was still unaffected by the corruption that spread from Hyrule's core, an intense plague consuming everything it touched.  He noticed Malon studying him, and when he met her gaze she smiled softly.  He shrugged in response, scratching his neck, and stopped behind Sheik as their approached a wide, towering door.  Fiery red markings cut across the stone door's surface like scars that refused to heal.

The trio stood silently for a moment as Link and Malon began to shift uncomfortably, their feet growing restless on the plush carpet that covered the ground before the marked door.  Link's tapped his toe irritably against the ground, the noise a soft scratch, and was surprised to see even Sheik showing signs of impatience.

"Big Brother. . ." He started, loudly shouting in the direction of the door.  Right on cue, the soft rumble of stone against stone filled the room and the door began to move, the heavy rock shaking as it was sucked into the wall above it, giving way to the dark room beyond.  Sheik stepped forward, his feet making no sound as he moved beneath the stone archway.  Link followed slowly, his neck craned upwards to stare in awe at the ceiling.  Thin lines in the rock indicated the place where the door had been drawn, the bottom fitting smoothly to match the curve of the ceiling above him.

He came back to reality when he felt an impact from behind, and upon turning his head, saw Malon. She blushed, mumbling an apology, and he guessed that she'd been fascinated by the door, as well.  Continuing on, the hallway gave way to another large room, this one obviously a personal residence.  Other rooms connected through the wide holes in the rock, flickering lights bouncing through into the adjoining room.  More of the crudely made, dyed carpet lined the ground and dark mosaics covered the walls.  The tiles were deep with colour, the images they made depicting Gorons dancing around fire, heavenly specters watching from above.  He squinted, realizing that the figures weren't just Gorons.  Blue-skinned beings (Zoras, he guessed) and Hylians also joined them, and even dark-skinned Gerudo women.  Link's eyes widened, surprised.  He'd dismissed them as Hylian children at first, but the small, laughing figures sitting by the fire wore green, and the presence of all the other Hyrulian species brought him to a realization.  Even Kokiri and Sheikah were present.  Link smiled appreciatively, allowing his eyes to continue moving around the room.  A small Goron stood by the entrance and Link hastily greeted him, embarrassed that he'd come in, slack-jawed, without addressing his host.  The Goron bowed low, his head nearly touching the ground.

"Greetings, your Highness."  He said, humbly.  Link withheld a sneer and allowed the Goron to continue. "Big Brother awaits you in his sitting room."  His grinding voice finished.  Link blinked, realizing that the Goron was a servant, and not actually the 'Big Brother' at all.  He held in this hand a thick, winding rope that was attached to a pulley along the wall and led upwards to the ceiling.  He noticed Link's wandering eyes.

            "To open the door, sir."  The Goron explained.  Link nodded, understanding dawning across his face, before it was suddenly replaced by a bright red hue.   For a moment, he'd believed that magic had been to blame, rather than common physics.  Upon inspection, he noticed the Goron's small eyes were wrinkled around the edges, his breath shaking in deep huffs, and Link frowned.  The Goron was noticeably smaller than any he'd seen before, so it seemed odd to charge him with the duty of raising the mammoth door.  He decided it was best not to ask and quickly followed when Sheik beckoned them into a room beside the mosaic.  Malon waved to the Goron and came up next to Link, going through the door.

            The next room was smaller than the first, simpler mosaics on each side of the room depicting what appeared to be jewels.  Green and blue graced either side, torches lighting the fiery stones, and upon entering Link faced a crimson wall, a massive Goron standing before it.  Link tried his best not to stare but failed miserably, his eyes wide.  The rock dweller's girth was awe-inspiring, his arms strong and muscular, his shoulders unbelievably broad.  Although many Gorons had been stout and short, this one towered a good foot over Sheik, his face set in a hard grimace.  On his trunk-like arms he wore thick gold bands, and deep red stones were wrapped around his wide fingers.  He was a sight to behold, an awesome beast that could inflict fear in the bravest of men, if they ignorance kept them from understanding the pacifistic ways of the mountain people.  The Goron's eyes fell on Link's face when he came into the room and Link bowed, his gaze never breaking contact while he buckled at the waist.

            The Goron's massive arms folded across his chest and a low rumbling echoed through the room.  Link started, reaching for Malon's arm to steady her from what he thought to be an earthquake.  Death Mountain was known to be an active volcano, so seismic events were probably very common.  It took him a moment before he realized that no movement accompanied the noise – the ground remained steady – and Link rolled his eyes at his own misunderstanding.  The rumblings had been the sound of the Goron clearing his throat.  Link's hands dropped to his side and he stood at attention, readying himself for the speech.            

            He was not disappointed.  The Goron's voice boomed throughout the room, the grinding noise intensified by the volume of his words.  Link winced, feeling like his head was going to explode from the pounding voice, and he struggled to push aside the overwhelming feeling and attend to what his host was saying.

            "Brother Sheik, I don't understand what I'm seeing.  Where's my blood sister, Impa?"  He asked, his voice concerned.  Sheik bowed his head.

            "Our village was attacked by villains searching for the heir.  Impa stayed behind to help and will be joining us as soon as she can."  Sheik stepped aside, waving a hand in Link's direction.  

            "The heir is safe."  He stated.  Link shifted uncomfortably; frustrated by the title he'd been given.            

            "We request sanctuary until Impa arrives."

            The Goron nodded, the low grumbling continuing pensively.  He lifted a curved, trunk-like leg and took a thundering step in Link's direction.  Link felt his heart stop but he held his ground.

            "Your Highness."  The Goron said, bowing his head slightly.  His eyes pierced Link's hide in a scrutinizing manner, judging Link and assessing his power.            "Are you afraid?"  He asked.  Link bit his lip.

            "Yes." He whispered in response.  His host nodded, his eyes narrowing.  He stepped back, a heaving sigh rattling in his chest.

            "Torino will guide to your chambers.  You may stay with us until our sister arrives.  Our walls are strong."  He said.  Sheik nodded, allowing an appreciative smile to answer.

            "Wait, excuse me."  Malon spoke, suddenly.  Her presence had so for gone unnoted and the Goron blinked in surprise.

            "Darunia, sir. . ."  She started, and Link realized she was addressing the Goron.  He frowned, wondering how she knew his name before he'd provided it.  He studied Darunia's expression, and noticed wide eyes and an arched brow.  Malon went on.

            "Aren't you concerned?  Hylia attacked Kakariko village without batting an eye, they'll come for Link here, as well."

            Darunia studied her, her face set in stone as much as his was.  

            "Our walls are strong."  He repeated, his voice thick.  Malon opened her mouth to reply but Sheik shot her a glare, and she caught it, muffling her words.  She nodded, clearly unsatisfied, but kept her silence.  Sheik bowed his head, thanking Darunia, and turned to leave with Link and Malon trailing behind.    The tiny Goron who'd spoken with Link before greeted them, and he nodded, smiling.

            "Well, that's that!  I'm Torino.  I will lead you to your chambers."  He chattered happily.  "Come, Brother!  Come, Friend!  Come, Heir!"  He said, addressing Sheik, Malon, and Link respectively.  Link frowned.

            "Torino?"  He asked. T he Goron blinked.

            "Yes?"

            "Call me Link."


	12. Drowning

Dragonclaw 

Chapter Twelve

**Drowning**

Torino led the trio out of Darunia's chambers and back down the hallway, the stone door remaining open as they left. Torino smiled.

"Big Brother usually keeps the door open. He prefers to be there for all who wish to see him," he provided, politely. His manner was jovial and he seemed all too pleased with the simple task of leading them to their room, and Link found himself admiring the small Goron already. Link nodded, nervously recalling the encounter that he'd just had with the Goron chief. He figured they probably left the door open because few ever _wanted_ to see him. He remained silent as they continued up a set of stairs and onto one of the heightened layers of the city. Link glanced down and noted that the top of the huge tri-faced statue rose even above the second level.

They turned a corner, finding themselves in a long, winding tunnel that looped around, curving into a wide, open room. Large, leather seats rested around a circular, open flame, the tongues of the fire lashing up from the hearth and heating the room. Furred hammocks hung from the corners of the room and folding screens, shining like dragon scales, were set up around tubs of water for privacy. Torino stepped aside, allowing them a better view of the room.

"No doors, so we made screens. Funny how Hylians need to be alone when they bathe." He bowed, his forehead almost touching the ground. "If you have need of me, I live two burrows to the right upon exiting." He offered, his voice still happy but reeking with subordination. Link winced.

"Thanks, Torino," he said. Sheik reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled forth a rounded, blue stone. He held it against his thumb, flicking it towards Torino in a slow arc. Torino grinned and accepted the stone, bowing again in appreciation. He turned, leaving the room and disappearing down the hall.

Sheik sighed, falling onto one of the seats in a crumpled heap.

"I'm exhausted." His smooth, calm voice sounded awkward revealing a weakness. Malon took a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair and Link bowed his head, unable to speak.

"Is Impa all right?" Malon wondered aloud, sounding concerned. Link kept his gaze turned to the floor, motionless. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted it to go away. Every last conflict and problem in Hyrule, just to vanish without a trace … why couldn't Sheik or Malon do that for him?

"She'll be fine." Sheik insisted, his voice confident. "My people don't give up when they have unfinished business. Impa owes her life to Reyna and her children. She won't die yet."

"Oh, give it a rest!" Link shouted, suddenly, in irritation. Malon jumped, but Sheik's expression remained placid, undecipherable. "Anything for the heir, right? Our walls are strong, as the Gorons say! And Impa can't die until the princess and I are safe. Simply because of my title!" His eyes were still downcast and his fists clenched at his sides. He saw Malon's feet take a step towards him and he stepped back, avoiding her touch.

"I am _not_ the king! I can't be. I know nothing of diplomacy. I'm ignorant of the world outside the forest." His voice softened a touch, his eyes drooping at the corners. "And I'm _weak_. But all these people risk their lives to protect me because I'm a Dragonclaw."

Malon stared, shocked, and Sheik remained silent, seemingly unaffected by Link's outburst.

"I am no king, so stop treating me like one," Link spat through his teeth. "I will not endanger any more people." His hands were clenched in fists at his side and he trembled with an unhindered anger. Sheik did not rise. He did not comfort Link or strike him down. Instead, he simply nodded, his arms folded across his chest.

"So you renounce your lineage?" Sheik asked, expressionless. Link drew in a sharp breath, momentarily stunned by Sheik's suggestion. He hadn't meant it that way; his name was the only familiar thing in this strange world. He couldn't possibly reject it.

"If you do not wish to be King, then you can walk away. All we ask is that you honour your mother and help save your people, and your sister."

Link grimaced, taking another step backwards, towards the door.

"It's not fair …" Malon protested, reaching for Link's shoulder. "Link, listen …" Her hand rested against him and she felt his muscles tense up. '_Like a stubborn mule,_' she mused. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into an awkward embrace, patting soothingly at his back. Her eyes met Sheik's and he looked away, sighing, and she smiled when Link seemed to melt a bit against her touch.

"You don't have to be afraid. Darunia seemed pretty confident with the city's defenses," she whispered, her voice soft. Link pulled away instantly, his body tensing once more as he shook his head.

"'Our walls are strong' is a Goron expression. It means that every Goron in the city will defend us with their lives. It's not a proclamation of strength, but of loyalty." His blue eyes were sad and he turned away. "I'm going for a walk." Malon didn't move to stop him and she watched him leave. She turned to Sheik, shrugging weakly.

"I can't tell who's more intelligent between us," she said, lightly. "That tree must've put a lot of effort into preparing Link as much as possible. It taught him well." She didn't sound entirely convinced and took a seat across from Sheik, warming herself by the fire.

"The Great Deku Tree's roots run deep with his wisdom," Sheik admitted, quietly.

"But was it enough? Look at him!" She gestured towards the tunnel. "This is too much for him. He'd never seen anything worse than a scratched knee before he left the forest. He's overwhelmed." She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't even know him," she mumbled, "but …"

"It's funny how jeopardy brings people together," Sheik mused, lightly. Malon met his gaze for a brief moment before looking to the side, deep in thought.

"I want to know more about his home," she said, her eyes falling imploringly on Sheik's face. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a barely-concealed smirk.

"Then might I suggest you ask him?"

Link lost himself in the looping hallways and layers of the cavernous city quite easily. It was only a few minutes before he really had no idea where he was, and he'd achieved exactly what he'd hoped for. His plan was to get himself so hopelessly lost that on the way back, he'd be so distracted with finding his way that he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. He kept walking, however, still not satisfied that it would take him long enough to get back to his room. He wanted to be physically exhausted when he returned, so all he'd be able to do would be to collapse onto his bed and sleep the night away. He turned a corner and saw a sloping hall leading upwards, and he took it without hesitation. The climb would help tire him out.

He felt each step take him forward and the impact shoot up his leg and rock through his body. Every moment a new memory tormented him, the steps he took accenting the pounding effect that they had.

Step. Flames.

Step. Death.

Step. Ganondorf.

He continued to climb, ignoring the pain and trekking forward. Soon he would be too tired to even think, let alone remember. A gust of wind howled from somewhere above him and he turned a weary gaze upwards to see the rock walls give way to a cold, starry sky. The wind rang against the mouth of the entrance, singing back at him like a siren. The breeze blew towards him and it was surprisingly warm. He choked on the gust and stumbled forward, coming out onto the mountainside. He gasped, his eyes widening at what lay before him. He sat on a ledge that rested on the summit of Death Mountain, hazy heat waves radiating from its open cone. Turning towards the west, wisps of smoke rose up from the hillside, the charred remains of Kakariko village settling into the night. The deep blue sky served as a contrast, balancing out the heat that surrounded him. It was as if the earth had been set aflame and the sky was a cool, wet blanket attempting to quell the fires. He turned his gaze upwards and drank it in, allowing it to quench his thirst and wash away his sorrows. He began to lose himself in his thoughts, only wishing that it would wash him away, too …

"Don't dive in."

He jumped, opening his eyes and turning to see Malon standing behind him. Her expression was melancholy and she fidgeted with her hands as she approached him. He imagined that she'd come to seek solitude just as he had, but he began to think otherwise when he saw the determined glint in her eyes and the wave of empathy radiating from her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to decipher her intentions.

"Don't dive in. You'll drown." She nodded upwards, referring to the sky. "The heavens are reserved for the goddesses, and losing yourself in them could be deadly. Even a Dragonclaw couldn't handle it."

Link cast his eyes away, bitterly considering the name he'd once held so dear.

"Link," Malon spoke, tenderly, "What changed? You knew nothing and yet you set out on your own, in a land you know nothing about, to save a girl you never met. If anything, you should be _more_ confident, now, and not less!" He shot her a look, his eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"_More_ confident?" He demanded, throwing an arm towards the smouldering city below. Malon glanced sadly in its direction, but went on.

"Now you have purpose. She isn't just some girl; she's your sister! You're not as lost as you're seeing more of Hyrule each day. And now you have strong allies to help you. Sheik, Darunia …"

"You didn't say Impa. Because you know she might be dead?"

She ignored his interruption, approaching him. Her brow was furrowed and her expression stubborn.

"Scrub spit, Link! And you have me. I know I'm not skilled, but I won't leave your side and I'll give you every shred of strength I can spare and then some." Her words hit him hard and he found himself staring at her, looking into her deep, blue eyes. They were much like the sky, but would it be safe for him to dive in, there? Reality crashed down him as he saw all the pain flowing in them. Malon had lost everything in one evening, but she kept going. Why? For the country? For him?

"Because I have faith in you," she answered, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. Link felt his shoulders sag and he held on, jumping in. He didn't care if they were dangerous; her eyes were a calming pool mixed with her sorrow. He could take it on. And she was right – he did have more power, now.

And then he knew. He was swimming, staying above the surface but just barely. Cool water entered his mouth and he gulped it back, struggling to speak.

"It's a lot easier when you don't realize how powerful your enemy is," he said between mouthfuls of water. She opened her mouth to reply, obviously expecting that comment, but he interrupted her, going on. "It's a lot easier trying to make a name for yourself then living up to the name you're given." The level was rising. It was getting harder to stay above the surface. He wouldn't lose! She wouldn't let him! Not in her eyes …

She blinked, stunning him momentarily, and Link sighed, heavily. She took another step towards him, placing her other hand on his arm.

"No one should ever be ashamed of who they are …" She saw him try to protest and she shook her head, silencing him. "And it's good that you're not. But no one should ever feel intimidated by who they are, either. Your name is Link Dragonclaw. You were born to the royal family of Hyrule and, by blood, you are the King of your people. Your ancestors had great powers and were favoured by the goddesses." She watched Link wince as she went on, his expression growing more and more tense with each word. He felt himself losing his breath, falling below the tide. He was drowning. He struggled but there was nothing he could do.

"But that's not who you are as a spirit, Link. And that's now how I look at you. Rather," she grinned, "I see Link Forest Boy. Astoundingly brave, resourceful, and intelligent. You're naïve, but that's okay. You see the world with a wide-eyed admiration that even I can't capture. I've never been here before, either, but you've only grown up in one place and you're comparing everything to it. You're strong. That's who I see, and that's who I'm loyal to." Her grin turned soft and the waves in her eyes subsided. Link gasped for breath, floating in the calm pools. No tide tugged at his legs, pulling him under. No waves crashed over his head. Just a gentle, placid pool.

"Dragonclaw is a grand name and you are truly worthy of it … but if you don't feel that way, then drop it."

While she spoke, Link hadheld her hand appreciatively, but as she made the suggestion of abandoning his name he tensed up, shocked and horrified. She hastily explained.

"Not forever, but until you're comfortable. Just be 'Link' and nothing else. Then, when you're ready … it may be tomorrow, it may be never, but it won't matter." Her voice was still gentle but he didn't meet her gaze, staring blankly down at the valley. She reached up and softly took his chin in her palm, turning it towards her, and he was back in the pool, floating blissfully. "It's just 'Link' that I like, anyway."

He was silent for a long moment before his hand slipped from hers. He straightened, adjusting his tunic, and looked at her.

"Dragonclaw is the only identity I've ever known. But I want to be me, and not my name. I'll … put it aside," he said, and Malon nodded understandingly. He took both her hands in his grip once more, squeezing firmly, and staring deep into her eyes. "But don't ever let me forget that it's always waiting for me. Please."

Malon grinned, sighing in relief, and she nodded once more, eagerly. Link shrugged, a slow smile creeping across his lips, and he let go of her hands to brush a strand of hair from his brow.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime, Link. You ready to head back in?" She asked. He took a deep breath, letting the warm air sink down to his toes. He allowed his eyes to wander over the countryside, taking in the miniaturized details. Rocky peaks came up around him and the wind fluttered his tunic and his hood.

"I'm going to see it all, Malon. Follow my heart and let it take me away. But first … the princess." As he spoke, her brow was furrowed in a contemplative manner, and she considered him, sizing him up much in the same way that Darunia had.

"Are you still afraid?" She asked. Link's expression went stern and he nodded.

"Yes. I am. I'm afraid for all the people who might get hurt because of me. I'm afraid for you. And I'm still afraid for me. But I'll do everything in my power to prevent anymore people from getting hurt," he said, his voice intense. Malon bit her lip, holding back a grimace.

"You're dreadfully naïve, Link," she accused.

"No, I'm an idealist. There's a difference." He smiled, very comfortably, now, floating in that pool. But he wanted more. "I'm ready to head back in, now," he said, and he reached around her, pulling her into a hug. She returned the gesture, smiling as she pulled away, and she headed back towards the entrance. Link watched her for a moment before following. He'd changed his mind. Her eyes weren't like the sky at all. They weren't dangerous. She didn't know it, but it had been his choice. He'd drowned in them because he'd wanted to.

He smiled. He hoped to never resurface.


	13. Legend Has It

Disclaimer: I don't own this disclaimer.

Author's note: OHEMEFFGEE I updated!11!elevenzorz!1!1 Rub me gently with a chainsaw! AND I have another chapter written which shall be put up in due time! It's a Post-Christmas MIRACLE!

Chapter 13: Legend Has It

For the first time, Link and Malon rested. The next day, they were called once more to meet with Darunia. Torino guided them back to the chief's room and they foundhim just as he was when they last saw him, tall and sombre. This time, though, he had another person with him.

"Impa!" Link blurted before he could catch himself, a wave of relief washing over him. Only Sheik remained expressionless, seemingly unsurprised by her appearance.

"She arrived this morning and demanded an audience," Torino chirped helpfully. Darunia shot him a look only a rock could interpret and the small Goron bowed, leaving the room and going to stand once more by the long rope. Impa was looking tired and stern, and Link promptly took a seat when Darunia gestured for him to do so. The red cushion was hard and seemed to be filled with grains, but Link sat still, smirking as he noticed Malon squirming uncomfortably. Darunia nodded to the three newcomers in turn.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay, because I fear it will be cut short," he said, his voice rumbling in his barrel-like chest. Link turned to Impa, eager to hear their next stop in their goal for saving the princess. Impa caught his expression, nodding solemnly.

"Ganondorf's guards have occupied what's left of Kakariko." She barely even blinked as she said the words, her voice calm and her eyes dark. Link could only guess at the pain and suffering Impa felt. He turned to Malon, studying her face; his young friend could understand perfectly.

"They suspect that we are still in the area and will be arriving shortly to search the city," Impa continued, exchanging a quick nod with Sheik. He rose instantly, bowing sharply to Darunia, before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Link called after him. Impa shook her head as Sheik continuedon his waywithout bothering to answer.

"Ganondorf's people are wary of the Gorons. They are not a people for meddling with," she explained, casting a hint of a smirk in Darunia's direction. "Many soldiers will be here to search for us. Sheik will use this as an opportunity to return to the castle and retrieve the Princess."

At this, Link's mouth dropped open in protest and Malon regarded him warily.

"What?" Link stammered, "_I'm_ supposed to save her." Impa cocked a brow in his direction.

"You will have your part to play, your majesty-" Impa started, but Link cut her off.

"It's just Link, okay?" He rose from his seat, blond hair falling in his eyes. "I'm not a king and I haven't decided yet if I'm really even a Dragonclaw! But I came here to save Z-Zelda." He stuttered her name, his face flushed, "and that's what I intend to do!"

He folded his arms across his chest and Malon stood as well, giving Darunia an apologetic look and taking Link's hand. He looked at her, taking a deep breath.

"Link," Impa spoke, her voice surprisingly gentle, "It is too dangerous-"

"_It's my job_!" Link shouted, shaking. He took his hand from Malon's grip and stepped towards Impa, towering over her as she sat on her cushion.

"Otherwise, why the blazes am I even here? I left my home for _this_, and now it's too late for me to even go back without endangering the forest, thanks to having Ganondorf on my tail! So tell me, Impa, now what? I let Sheik do all the work and hide out with the Gorons?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Darunia stood up and placed his rough hands against Link's shoulders,forcing him to the ground so suddenly that the breath was knocked out of him. Link winced, staring up at the Goron chief in alarm.

"I like your fire, boy, but you need to calm down. You aren't a king yet." Darunia bent down, his black eyes peering into Link's. Link swallowed, steeling his will against backing away from the golem-like man.

After a moment, Darunia took his seat once more and Malon did the same, taking Link's hand again as he held an arm over his stomach. Impa alone looked amused.

"Link and Malon," she nodded respectfully towards the redhead, "will come with me to the desert. We have work that needs doing." Link suddenly found his nails very interesting and Malon leaned forward.

"The desert? You mean …"

"The last dragon claw," Impa said, her voice hushed. Link looked up, barely concealing his confusion. The last what?

"So it's true," Malon muttered. Her blue eyes were wide as she studied Link in awe. A glint flashed through her eyes and Link suddenly felt very uncomfortable. After a moment it passed, and another emotion filled her gaze. Link couldn't identify it, but he felt his cheeks turning red and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We have to get it, then. That's that." Malon nodded.

"W-what are we going on about now?" Link managed, uncomfortably aware of Malon's hand holding his. Suddenly it didn't seem like just a friendly touch anymore. Equally as suddenly, he was wishing that it were just him and Malon in that room.

"Oh, honestly, Link!" Malon said, exasperated, but sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I know you hate that."

Link gave her a pointed nod and waved his hand.

"Just tell me, all right?" He requested. It was Impa who complied, cocking her head towards him.

"Do you know of your ancestors?" She asked him, slowly. He swallowed, nodding grimly. So far, Malon's suggestion of him trying to be "just Link" wasn't working very well.

"They were given their name by the goddesses. In the days long ago, there were dragons. They were wild and dangerous creatures. Only the most powerful and courageous people could slay them," she explained. She opened her mouth to continue, but Malon's voice butted in, loud and excited.

"But only the wisest of those few could _tame_ them," she said. Impa nodded, allowing Malon to continue. She certainly loved a good story.

"The Dragonclaws. Din was so impressed that they were able to truly master beasts of her design that she granted their line the Kingdom of Hyrule." She was breathless as she spoke, her face flushed. Link swallowed. She'd said she only liked him for being himself. Not all this dragon-tamer nonsense.

"Farore and Nayru agreed to this, and the Dragonclaws became masters of the land."

"So," Link started, but Malon waved her hands.

"Let me finish!" She said, impatiently, "Din isn't a bad goddess, but she can be a bit… reckless, sometimes. To challenge the people, she said anyone who could slay a Dragonclaw would get the power of the dragons." It was then that she stopped, looking to Impa for approval. The older woman nodded gently, and Link sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"The power of the dragons? That's everlasting life and strength," He whispered, horrified. "That's what he's after. But he's already killed Zelda's father, hasn't he?" He stopped, feeling sick. "_My_ father."

Malon's brow creased, and she looked to Impa for help. The older woman simply shook her head.

"Farore and Nayru did not let it end there. Together they cast spells upon the dragons and the Dragonclaws, so that the transition of power could only take effect if the Dragonclaw was slain by, appropriately, the claw of a dragon."

Realization dawned on Link's face and he almost laughed, and Malon smirked, seeing his expression.

"Clever ladies, those goddesses."

"The fire of a dragon consumes its flesh when it dies," Darunia nodded, his crunching voice soft, "Everything turns to dust. The only way to take the claw of a dragon is before it dies." Darunia's face scrunched up, suddenly, and Link grabbed on to his cushion as the Goron chief laughed, the room shaking in response.

"And they don't give those up without a fight," he said, finishing his joke. Link laughed nervously in response, and Malon bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I thought I read about someone doing it, though …" Malon said, tapping her fingers against her throat. Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. Darunia smirked.

"I did, fifty years ago," he nodded, his voice still full of mirth. "The beast Volvaga: the last dragon in these lands. I would have left it alone if not for it terrorizing my people." He shook his head regretfully.

"So, you have it?" Link asked, his forehead wrinkled. Darunia shook his head.

"No, I gave it as a prize to a Gerudo woman long ago. She bested me in battle and she demanded that as her reward. She is a good woman, though, and to this day I trust it in her hands. But Ganondorf will take it by force when the time comes, and even she could not defeat him." Darunia sighed, but Link couldn't help but feel excited. This was something he could actually look forward to. This was what he'd hoped an adventure would be like. Journeys to exotic lands and magical items were all in his job description. Technically, he was still even having a hand in saving Zelda, if he found the dragon claw that Ganondorf wanted to kill her with.

He exchanged glances with Malon and knew that she was just as eager as he was to get started.

"So, when do we leave?"


End file.
